My Best Friend
by NatalieRB
Summary: Edward and Bella are 7, and become best friends after Jake leaves her. Imagination takes over, but just one person believes the truth, but they still fail to see. Sequel news is up! OOC/OC. All Human & Canon pairings. She grew, and is now 17.
1. Part One

_Authors note; New story! This is going to be updated frequently, but each entry is rather short, but will get larger as it goes on. Starts off with Bella as a 9 year old, so that's why the entries are kinda short. Set out like her diary. OOC. Eventual canon pairings, but not without a hard time getting there. T because I'm paranoid, and it will end up having swearing etc. as she gets older._

_Disclaiming: Not mine. Or is it? … No, it's not._

**My Best Friend**

**Part One.**

Bella Swan. 20 April. 9 years old.

My new best friend is Edward. He is the bestest person in the whole wide world apart from mum. He has orange hair and green eyes and is really fun. He is a tiny bit taller than me and I love him.

Yesterday we went swimming in the pond when mum said we can't. Edward begged for ages but she still said no. So we said we were playing with my Barbie's in my room, but we went to the pond. I pushed him in. He pretended to drown and I was really scared. I jumped in after him and tried to save him, but he scared me by jumping out of the water. I almost weed myself.

I love Edwards mum too. She is called Esme and she smells nice. She smells like cookies or muffins. I bet Edward gets to eat muffins all the time, but mum only lets me have one on good days, when special people come for tea. Last time I had one was when granny came over, which was ages ago.

My best friend used to be Jake, but he moved away from me. He didn't say why and I cried for two days. Edward said that he will beat Jake up because Jake made me cry. Edward made me feel lots better, and I stopped crying when Edward started to come over.

All the girls at school try to play with Edward, but he tells them that they smell and then he comes and plays with me. Jessica keeps flicking her hair at Edward, and then Edward asked her if she had a twitch, which made me laugh really hard.

Edward said he wants to be a doctor like his dad when he grows up. I don't know what I want to be. I might be a teacher. I like teaching people things.

Ages ago I taught Edward how to do a cartwheel. I thought it was funny because Edward is good at everything else but then he tells me that he can't to cartwheels. So then I showed him. He is completely useless at it, but it makes me laugh to see him try.


	2. Part Two

Authors Note; Part two

_Authors Note; Part two. I will try to update at least five times a week. My goal is at least once a day. Thanks for all the favourites and stuff. –Smiles- It makes me feel really happy, and gives me loads of encouragement. This is dedicated to barbiedoll123; I'm really appreciating all of the amazing reviews. I dare you all to beat barbiedoll123; she comments on just about every one of my fics. I dare you! Love you all!_

_Disclaiming: Not mine. Yet. –Evil laugh-_

**My Best Friend**

**Part Two.**

Bella Swan. 24 April. 9 years old.

Today at school, Jessica fell over and blamed me. Then she said to Mrs. Hull that she wanted Edward to take her to the nurse's office and when Edward said no Mrs. Hull made him sit in the corner. The corner is funny because he is only four steps away from me, I counted. I throw pieces of paper at him and he pulls funny faces at me. Whenever I laugh Mrs. Hull tells me off and says I should be paying attention. I don't understand that though, why should I pay attention? What did it give me so now I need to give it money? I asked Mrs. Hull this once and she told me to stop being cheeky, but I don't know what I said wrong.

When Edward came out from the corner, he came and sat back down next to me. We were doing paintings, and Edward took the really big brush and put loads of blue on it. I asked him what he was going to do with it and he said he was going to paint me.

"But I'm not blue!"

Then he put loads of the paint on my nose.

"Now you are!"

Then I took a bigger brush than his was and put loads of red on it, then put a really big streak of red down the middle of his face. His eyes looked really pretty with the red.

When my mum came to pick us both up she shouted at us. All the way home she still was telling us off, but me and Edward sat in the back not listening. He held my hand on the way home.


	3. Part Three

Authors Note; I know, ultra short and everything, but really important

_Authors Note; I know, ultra short and everything, but really important. I will send you a muffin if your review. 'Cause I love you. Oh, and I got a review from ishha, and I just wanted to say that I completely agree, but I was not sure at first. From now on, Bella is seven, not nine. Sorry for any confusion. _

_Disclaiming: Not mine, again._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Three.**

Bella Swan. 1 May. 7 years old.

Edward wasn't at school last week. Esme came over and said that he was poorly. I was sad. I cried when Esme said that I couldn't see him, and she tried to give me a hug. I didn't want a hug, I wanted Edward.


	4. Part Four

Authors Note; Guess what

_Authors Note; Guess what? Edward's better. Yay! Anyway, just before anyone asks, no, he did not get turned into a vampire. I can just imagine people asking if he was turned and that is why he was 'ill'. No, he is still human, he just had the flu.__** For the second time, I know I have jumped back two years. I got a review saying that the writing is not suitable for a nine year old, and I decided to take their advice and change her from nine to seven. **__Please read my A.N's because I do usually put something that is important; Bella's, Edward and Alice's age change, for example._

_Disclaiming: Not mine. –Cries-_

**My Best Friend**

**Part Four.**

Bella Swan. 6 May. 7 years old.

Edward came back and I was really happy. He looked really white, but said he felt fine. His hands were cold, so I held his hand so that they could get warm. By the end of the day he was warm and pink again. When we dropped him off at home he kissed me on the forehead. I giggled and he did too. Then he asked Esme if I could stay for dinner, so I did.

We ate sweet-corn and chicken and chips and peas and green beans. It was really nice, and me and Edward helped to wash up. Edward put too many bubbles in the sink and me Esme and Edward had a soap bubble fight. Then we were all wet. Esme called my mum and asked if I could stay over the night because it was getting late and Esme told me that if I went home wet I could get ill, and then Edward said that he didn't want me to get sick. Esme gave me one of her big shirts to sleep in and I borrowed a pair of Edwards little sisters bed time trousers. Edwards little sister is called Alice. She is only three minuets younger than Edward. That is because they are twins.

Twins are when instead of one baby, you get two. I asked Edward if you could have three babies and he said that you could, but you are more likely to have two.

"Can you have four babies?"

"Yes, but you are more likely to have three."

"Can you have five babies?"

"Yes but you are more likely to have four."

Then he told me to be quiet because he wanted to ask me something. Then he was quiet for a long time and he said never mind. So then I asked him if you could have six and he said yes.


	5. Part Five

Authors note; Quite a large chapter, I think you will agree

_Authors note; Quite a large chapter, I think you will agree. I must say, this is my favourite so far. What one is your favourite so far, or what bit is your favourite? Lemmie know._

_Disclaiming: Not mine. I found out in my other story that Stephenie Meyer is secretly a ninja._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Five.**

Bella Swan. 8 May. 7 years old.

Alice came home when we were about to get into bed. She said she wanted to join in. Edward didn't want her to, but the she started crying and then Esme came in and told Edward to play nice. I didn't mind but I wanted to play with Edward on my own.

Alice is nice. We didn't get to sleep until Edwards's dad came home and that was late because he is a doctor and doctors don't get home until late. That's why I don't want Edward to be a doctor. When he is he wont get home until late and I won't see him until after seven, and I will be sleepy by then.

When Edward's dad came home he said that he had a present for Edward and Alice. He said that he felt bad because he was always at work so he took the day off yesterday. Then he said that they were going to Adventure Island. Edward was happy at first then he went all sulky. But then Edward's dad said the he got six tickets. Then I counted and there were only five of them including Emmett who is Edward's older brother. Then Edward looked at me smiling. I just looked at him.

Then Edward asked me if I wanted to come. I smiled and said yes. So yesterday, Edward, me, Alice, Emmett, Edward's mum and Edward's dad all went to Adventure Island.

Because Emmett is older than us he got to go on more rides because he is taller. Edward said it was unfair but he didn't shout like I thought he would. He just held my hand and then we walked by a ship. It was painted all different colours and was taller than me. It had paintings of little pirates peering out of the windows on the boat, which was funny because I didn't think boats had windows.

I asked Edward's dad what it did and he said that it swings forward and backward. Edward said that he wanted to go on it but I thought it looked scary.

"Don't worry, I will sit next to you and hold your hand. Your O.K with me, I will protect you."

So I went on it with Edward. Then we went on again. And then again. Then we had to come off because Emmett was hungry and Alice wanted to buy something from the shop that she could play with. I think that it was unfair on Alice because she gets sick when she goes on rides but when I asked her if she was bored she said that she was having loads of fun.


	6. Part Six

Authors note; Introducing

_Authors note; Introducing… Emmett's new girlfriend! You know who she is. Plus, Bella's first make over!_

_Disclaiming: Not mine. I found that out in my other fic, Not So Secret Secrets, and I also discovered that Alice is secretly a man. No joke._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Six.**

Bella Swan. 15 May. 7 years old.

Alice came round instead of Edward yesterday. Edward had to go to have a piano lesson. He shouted at his mum and said the he didn't want to go because he wanted to see me, and the he didn't want me to get lonely. Then she said that Alice could keep me company but Edward said he wanted to.

Alice has loads of play make-up that she uses all the time. I have never worn make-up before but I know mum wears it every day. I didn't want her to put any on me at first but when I looked in the mirror afterwards I looked really pretty. I asked Alice what Edward would think.

"Edward thinks you look pretty all the time. When you leave our house he gets really sad and then tells mum and dad all of the things you did together. When he runs out of stories to tell he either goes to his room or plays the piano. He started writing a new song. It's not very good at the moment but it is really sweet and I think he wrote it for you because he smiles when he plays it."

I wanted to hear the song.

Alice says that Emmett got a new girlfriend. Alice says that she is really nice. She and Emmett are both 10. Alice says that she is really good at make-up, and that I would love her. I said that I only love Edward. She giggled at me and I don't know why. Emmett's new girlfriend is called Rosalie. I think that's a really pretty name.


	7. Part Seven

Authors note; These chapters are just flowing now

_Authors note; These chapters are just flowing now. I hope you appreciate this. Can I have some more reviews please? It's that little button at the bottom, you press it. Just tell me what you're thinking right now. Even if it is how awesome you are looking in your telly tubby pyjamas. Please?! I will beg. And I will send you presents._

_Disclaiming: Not mine. Although these telly tubby pyjamas and my pink power ranger is mine. Stephenie is not getting her hands on these. _

**My Best Friend**

**Part Seven.**

Bella Swan. 17 May. 7 years old.

After school I went round Edward's house and Emmett and his new girlfriend were home before us. We usually get home first. Emmett's girlfriend is really pretty. I don't think she likes me.

Edward and me went to play in his room when Emmett and Rosalie came in. Edward shouted at them to get out, them Emmett told him to shut up.

"Get out Emmett. We are playing."

"I don't want to. You always get what you want. I'm staying here. Sit with me Rose."

"Don't tell me what to do Emmett." Rosalie said. He looked really scared of her, but then she held his hand and she took him away.

I liked her because she took Emmett away. Me and Edward were playing mums and dads. I wanted Edward to be my little boy, but he said he wanted to be my husband. Then I asked who would be the baby.

"We can borrow one of Alice's dolls. She has loads and she never ever uses them. It's so unfair that she gets everything."

I didn't think that Alice got everything. She hasn't got a spaceship or a flying dog or a wolf or a vampire. She hasn't got a very big room compared to her mum and dads, and she doesn't have glasses. My dad had to buy me a pair of reading glasses last week. I didn't want them at first because they keep sliding down my nose, but Edward said that that I looked really pretty, so now I like to wear them. I wanted to wear them all the time but dad says that if I wore them all the time it could hurt my eyes and Edward said he didn't want my eyes to hurt.


	8. Part Eight

Authors note; This one is really cute

_Authors note; This one is really cute. I am really happy with all of the reviews, especially with such short chapters. Thank you! I might speed up time a little bit, just to make her a little older. We will be at Christmas time by the next ten posts. That's not as far away as it sounds! Also, my goal is to post a few times a day, but this can only be possible if you review! I really do love you guys. I would give you all chocolates if I could._

_Disclaimer: You guys make me happy. Unfortunately, this question just makes me depressed._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Eight.**

Bella Swan. 20 May. 7 years old.

I didn't want to go to school yesterday. Edward came to wake me up in the morning but when I woke up my head really hurt. Mum said that I could stay home.

When Edward went to school I wanted to go too. I missed him all day but then he came over with Alice afterwards. Edward went to help my mum put plates and forks and knifes on the table and Alice stayed in my room.

"Edward was really boring today. He was moping about in the classroom and he didn't do anything. He just stared at something and I don't know what he was looking at, but it must have been interesting because he stared at it all day. When I asked him what was wrong he said nothing. Then I asked him if he was missing you and he said yes. I think he loves you too much. He isn't even that grumpy when mum goes into town and dad stays home, and he loves mum more than dad and misses her when she goes. I think he wants you to be his girlfriend."

After dinner Edward had to go home. He didn't want to go but his mum said that she had something really important that she wanted to tell them and that she had to tell them now. She looked really angry when she came to pick them up. And she looked like she had been crying. When she knocked at the door and I saw she was upset I gave her a hug. She giggled a little bit and that made me happy.


	9. Part Nine

Authors note; This is another quite large step in their relationship

_Authors note; This is another quite large step in their relationship. The ending mainly happens because Bella had such a hard day, but she also really wanted to. You will know what I mean when you finish this._

_Disclaiming: Still not mine._

**My Best Friend**

**Part nine.**

Bella Swan. 1 June. 7 years old.

Whenever I see Edward at first he is sad but then he sees me and he smiles. I smile too because I miss him. I wish we could have sleepovers all the time because then I won't miss him.

Edwards mum got him a phone in his bedroom and now he talks to me on the phone all the time. He calls me when he gets home and then we eat dinner and then he calls me before he goes to bed, which is later than my bed time so I get to stay up later because I am waiting for him to call me.

Mum and dad are always fighting now. When Edward came over last we had to go and play in the garden. They were shouting at each other over nothing that I know and then dad told us to play in the garden. We sat on the swings and looked into the windows that let you look at the kitchen. We couldn't hear them but mum was saying something and waving her arms about. Then dad said something and crossed his arms and mum started to cry. That made me cry too.

Edward got off his swing and stood behind me on mine. He wrapped his arms around my neck and laid his head on my shoulder. He whispered things to me and wiped away all of my tears. He told me that he didn't want me to cry, and after a while I didn't stop, and I felt tears fall on my shoulder. He was crying too now and that made me cry harder. I asked him why he was crying and he said because I'm crying. Then I stood up and cuddled him. Then we walked over to the big tree at the back of my garden and we sat under it, and he held me close until I stopped crying.

When it started to get dark we went inside. Dad had left. Mum said that he had gone to think about things. I was still upset because mum looked really sad. Before we went to bed Esme and Alice came to the door and they stayed over too. Esme slept in the big bed with mum like a big grown up sleep over. I asked where dad was going to sleep and mum said that he would be back tomorrow, but he left to see someone. Because Alice was going to sleep over we got the really big bed that you blow up and put it in the living room. Then we got lots of blankets and mum and Esme kissed us goodnight. Alice fell asleep first. Then Edward fell asleep. I laid on my side looking at his face. He looked really pretty when he was asleep. At first I thought he woke up but then I realised he was still asleep. I thought he was awake because his hand was moving, then I realised he was trying to find something. Then he found my hand and held it. He smiled in his sleep. I didn't let go of his hand. I wanted him to hold it always.


	10. Part Ten

Authors note; I know, blah blah, really short, but this is the first time Edward let her down, and more importantly, the first

_Authors note; I know, blah blah, really short, but this is the first time Edward let her down, and more importantly, the first time he made her cry._

_Disclaiming: Nope._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Ten.**

Bella Swan. 19 June. 7 years old.

I saw Edward at school today. And yesterday. And the day before that. And I have seen Edward everyday since Esme came over my house. He has been happy but not as happy as before Esme came round.

Edward didn't ring me two nights ago like he said he would. He called me when he got home but he sounded really sad and didn't call again.

"Hi Bella."

"Edward! I miss you already, and my mum said that you should come over again soon because you haven't been over in a while and she really wants to see you and talk to you and she has lots of hugs for you, one for everyday since you were here last, which is a lot, and you will spend a lot of time hugg-"

"Bella, I have to go now. Sorry, I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Oh… bye. I love you lots."

I cried that night because he didn't call again.


	11. Part Eleven

Authors note; Short, I know

_Authors note; Short, I know. I will be doing about two 'Bella' entries per month, to speed it up a little. I don't know about you, but as cute as reading writing by a seven year old is, I'm finding it hard to not describe using big words and too much detail. It's doing my head in._

_Disclaiming: Still no, although I did manage to get my hands on a potato that looks like Rob Pattinson, and I engraved 'Spunk Ransom' into the back of it using a spork and a straw._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Eleven.**

Bella Swan. 1 July. 7 years old.

Edward was happier since five days ago. He paints with me and he plays his piano for me but he won't play me the song Alice told me about. He smiles a lot more and he lets Alice play with me more because before he would keep telling her that I was his friend and not hers. Now we all play together.

Yesterday Edward asked me to be his girlfriend.

_Authors note, yet again; I know, right! I really didn't want to have to do that, but I want __**at least seven reviews **__before I let you now what happens. If I don't get the seven, then I will either not post for a while and watch you squirm, or write something I know you really don't want me to. _


	12. Part Twelve

Authors note; You know what this means

_Authors note; You know what this means…! It means you were all amazing and posted reviews for me! –Smiles and thanks you awesome people- I won't say anymore because I know you want to read… but, I did want to say something to a few reviews that I have received._

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**Can you make the chapters longer? **__**They will get longer as she gets older. Bella being just seven, does not document as much as older kids do.**_

_**Bella is too young to be having these kind of feelings. **__**–Don't underestimate younger kids. They, although don't put much into words, do have very complex emotions, and they are not stupid. Bella as an older character is rather mature anyway, so that reflects on the character I have made.**_

_**There are loads of other fics like this. **__**–I'm sorry, but I have to disagree. I have not seen another fic like this one, where she documents like a diary from a young age. It will take a turn soon, but you will have to keep reading to find out.**_

_**Will she grow up soon? **__**I really do apologise for this. I expected her to have at least hit ten by now, but I have read other fics where they are fifteen, then all of a sudden, BAM! And they are twenty. I think that this leaves out a lot of important details. She will get older, I promise. I know I said I would do two posts per month, but I will be re-thinking this and perhaps changing it to one per month.**_

_Thanks, and I hope I answered you questions! Love you!_

_Disclaiming: My potato has started to go brown now._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Twelve.**

Bella Swan. 5 July. 7 years old.

Edward was sad today, so I gave him a hug. I asked him why he was sad and he said he didn't know and that he just felt like it. After I gave him a hug he smiled a little and showed me a cut he had on his knee. He said that Emmett pushed him over in the garden, and that it stings a bit. He told me he didn't cry though, and he looked proud of himself, so I smiled at him and gave him a clap for not crying.

Through the day Edward would tell me that his cut stings. Then I remembered that every time I got a cut, my mum would kiss it, and it would get better. So when we were sitting down I bent down and kissed Edwards knee. It was like magic, because when I asked him if it was better he went all red and said yes.

"You know, Bella, I hurt here too." He said, pointing to his cheek.

"Why does it hurt there?"

"Um… because… um, Emmett… hit me on the face, too. It really stings." It must have hurt because Edward looked really sad. He looked at me with his big green eyes, and smiled at me a little. So I kissed his cheek better.

"Better?"

"Better times a million zillion" He said, and he smile was huge now. He was happy for the rest of the day.

When we were walking over to our mums, Edward took my hand because I fell over something. But before I fell to the ground Edward caught me. We were laughing so much. Then Edward put his fingers through mine and we walked to mum. When we got there Alice was there too, and she asked why we were holding hands.

"Because she is my girlfriend."


	13. Part Thirteen

Authors note; I hope you lot liked the last one

_Authors note; I hope you lot liked the last one? I need to ask a favour though… __all of the people that have this on their alerts etc; can you just give me a little review?__ That's if you haven't already, and if you already have, you are one of those people that I love a billion. I would just really like to get quite a few for this story, as my last fic didn't go too well. If this one doesn't work out, and I haven't hit a review target by the time I get to chapter 25, I might stop. Reviews really __**really **__do help me to continue. Enough of that… number thirteen!_

_**Plus, I am going over my dad's from Saturday. I will post twice this evening and once when I get back on Sunday. Is that okay? Even if it isn't, you will have to deal with it. –Evil finger waggle- -Smiles.-**_

_Disclaiming: I love Spunk… Ransom. _

**My Best Friend**

**Part Thirteen.**

Bella Swan. 27 July. 7 years old.

Edward confused me a lot today.

"Bella, now that you are my girlfriend, I have to tell you everything, don't I?"

"You don't have to tell me everything. I don't mind though, you can tell me if you want."

"Oh. Well, if I said that I might be moving away, what would you say?"

"I would cry a lot. I would do anything to make it so you could stay. Why?"

"I dunno. I just was wondering, I guess."

And then he was back to normal. When he saw his mum and Alice after school he said goodbye really quickly and ran off with Esme and Alice. I think he is keeping a secret from me, but I don't know if I want to know it or not.


	14. Part Fourteen

Authors note; I'm sorry

_Authors note; I may die in some kind of Spunk Ransom potato related accident. Which I hope not. Unless I get to meet Spunk Ransom. Or Edward Cullen. Or Jasper. 'Cause Jasper is hot. And he is being introduced ever-so-slightly here. Enjoy!_

_Disclaiming: Nope._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Fourteen.**

Bella Swan. 6 August. 7 years old.

Yesterday, Edward said that his dad is moving away. Then I asked if that's why when Esme came over last she was crying. He said that they had had an argument over his dad's job. Then I asked him if that's why he asked me what I would say if he moved and he nodded and looked like he was about to cry.

"But mum and dad argued again and mum said that we weren't moving and that's final. But I was worried, that's why I asked."

"Why does he have to move anyway?"

"He has to do something in a hospital far away. He will be back really soon though, but he didn't want to leave us. He asked Emmett me and Alice if we wanted to go and we all said no. Emmett said that he will miss all of his football practices, and Alice has a new friend called Jasper in her class and she doesn't want him to be alone. I said that I was not going anywhere without you."

"Are your mum and dad going to split up?"

"No. Mum and dad were just arguing because he wants everyone to go and mum doesn't."

My mum and dad have been arguing all the time, and dad usually goes out at nights now. I cried a week ago because I heard them fighting and dad said that he wanted a break. I have heard Edward talk about when grown-ups have breaks and it usually means that they live apart for a while. I cried because I didn't want them to move away from each other. And I cried because I might have to move and I don't want to move away from Edward. I never want to leave Edward.


	15. Part Fifteen

Authors note; The day Carlisle leaves

_Authors note; The day Carlisle leaves. –Cries- __**I am so sorry about not posting yesterday, as soon as I got back from my dads my mum took me to the hospital. I have a broken finger, and two are out of working order now. **__I spent the whole evening there, and I hate hospitals. __I will post twice for you tonight. _

_Disclaiming: Nope._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Fifteen.**

Bella Swan. 30 August. 7 years old.

I went over to Edward's house the day his dad was moving away. When I asked mum why we had to be there she said that Edward would need me, so I went. I held on to Carlisle's leg as he was putting bags into his big, shiny black car. I told him I would marry him if he stayed. He just laughed at me. He went back to Esme and kept telling her that he wouldn't be gone for long, and that we were making a fuss. She told him to shut up and I shouted at Esme.

"He won't stay if you talk to him like that, Esme!" I said, but she laughed at me and picked me up.

I didn't realise, but Edward was sitting in the living room on his own. He looked really sad, so I sat with him. He cuddled me for ages and he fell asleep. I looked him while he was sleeping again. I touched his nose and he smiled. He held my hand like last time. I didn't fall asleep because I wanted to look at his face, but I wanted to fall asleep because I wanted stay. I knew that if I was asleep mum would stay over and we would go home in the morning. I played with his fingers when I was waiting for mum and Esme to come back in. I thought I would wake him if I played with his fingers, but he didn't. He just smiled like he was having a really good dream. I wanted to know what he was dreaming about.


	16. Part Sixteen

Authors note; This is like

_Authors note; This is like… my longest chapter. Yay! Guess what? Its Bella's birthday!_

_Disclaiming: Not mine._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Sixteen.**

Bella Swan. 16 September. 8 years old.

It was my birthday three days ago. Dad wasn't there. I cried when I woke up because he wasn't there, but then I stopped as soon as I got downstairs, because Edward was in the kitchen. He had a plate of pancakes in front of him, with chocolate poured on top, with three strawberries. As soon as I saw the pancakes I knew Esme had been over, because my mum can't cook. Edward got down from his stool and gave me a really big hug, then Alice, then Esme, then mum. We all sat in the kitchen, and Alice had already eaten half of her pancakes.

"How come you haven't eaten yours, Edward?"

"I was waiting for you."

We finished our pancakes and we went into the living room. In the living room were lots of presents wrapped in pink paper. I frowned. Then I turned to Edward and glared at him.

"You didn't get me anything, did you?"

"Just a few really little things. You always buy me things on my birthday!"

I let it go. It was true, I do buy him things. Then I glowered at mum. She took steps back with her hands in front of her. She told me to stop fussing and sit down. I asked where Emmett was and Edward said that he was still asleep and he will come over later. I was surprised that he was home all on his own.

Edward put all of my presents in deep blue wrapping paper, and it was in his backpack. He knows I don't really like pink. Mum still buys me pink things anyway, but I don't mind. Blue is my favourite colour, apart from green, but Edward said he couldn't find any green wrapping paper. I opened my presents from mum first, and mum got a big black bag for the wrapping paper to go in when I opened everything. Mum got me a big CD player, but told me that I should ask her to turn it on for the first few times I use it, because I might break it if I don't know how to use it. I wanted a CD player since the first time I went to Edwards because he has one and its silver and black. I asked for one and at first mum laughed. Then I asked why I couldn't have one and she said that I would break it. With the CD player there was lots of CD's that mum promised me I would like, because Edward helped her pick them out. There were all wrapped separate, so there was lots of rubbish.

I also got some new dolls clothes from Alice, as well as a dress in a really nice blue colour. She said it would look really pretty on me. Esme bought me a white cardigan to wear with my dress, as well as some white shoes. She told me that Alice wanted to get ones with a heel on the bottom but she knew that I don't like heels, and then she saw the white flat ones and got those instead. Then Emmett came in and gave me a really big hug. He pushed a box in my hands just as I was going to open Edwards.

"Oppeeennn iiittttt!" he moaned, when I told him I would open it after Edwards.

I opened it. I was a box with a load of numbers on it. It was really light. I opened the box and there was nothing in it.

"Errm… thanks?"

"Joke!" He said laughing. I thought he might wee himself he was laughing so much, but he didn't.

He put another box in my hands. It was bigger. I opened it and took the lid off. Inside was a green top that said 'I love' on the front, and 'Emmett' on the back. I wondered how he got his name on the back. Underneath the top was a pair of blue jeans with a pretty gold pattern on them. He said he got them in case I didn't want to wear the dress because he knows I don't like dresses, but I said that I loved the one Alice got me. I hugged everyone but then, looking at Edward, I remembered I hadn't opened his yet.

I sat down and took the box in my hands. Inside were a few other boxes on top of something else. I took the smallest one first. Inside was a pair of earrings. I had my ears pierced last year, but only wore plain gold earrings because I don't have any others. These were silver with little diamond things inside. I looked at them with my mouth open. I must have been looking at them for ages because Edward started to fidget beside me and Emmett coughed really loudly. I looked at Edward and I could feel tears falling down my cheeks. They were really pretty earrings, and I loved them so much. I hugged him tightly. I asked mum to put them in for me but she said she would when we go out later.

A little while after, I opened the next box. I was surprised again. It was a necklace, which matched my earrings. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me. Mum already had the earrings so I gave her the necklace too. The next thing was folded at the bottom and I knew it was clothes. I looked at the t-shirt and it said 'I love' on the front, like the one Emmett gave me, and said 'Edward. Lots more than Emmett.' It was blue. I laughed out loud, and asked which one on earth I was supposed to wear!

At the very bottom of the box was a pair of white tights, to go with my dress. I knew I would have to wear tights because I don't like wearing dresses much, and because it was really cold outside. I thanked everyone and gave everyone hugs.

At just past five we got ready to go out to dinner. I asked mum if dad was coming and she said no. Alice put some make-up on me, but not too much because I asked her not to. Then she got changed into a pink dress, while I put my blue one on. Edward was already downstairs watching the power rangers. He was wearing a green shirt and dark jeans. He looked nice. I think Esme made him brush his hair, too, because it was not as crazy as always. When me and Alice came downstairs he looked straight at me and smiled, picking up my new cardigan. He held it out for me, and helped me into it. I didn't notice but I saw mum and Esme standing in the doorway, looking at us. I got mum to put in my earrings for me. I picked up my new necklace too, but Edward took it instead and put it on for me. As soon as I got my shoes on we went out to dinner, without dad.


	17. Part Seventeen

Bella Swan

_Authors note; Okay, so I know I said I wouldn't but I'm gonna go straight to December next. Then I am gonna skip every other month, because I just want to get to the main event that I have been planning for, but she has to be at least sixteen. Hell, I might just write the important FO shizzle. I just wanted to write at least their first year together, to sow how quickly they became friends, and how strong the bond is in such a short space of time. In this chapter; more of bitchy Jessica for you. WAIT! I need to write something first, so I will do that, then will go into December._

_Disclaiming: Not mine. Yet. –Evil finger waggle-_

**My Best Friend**

**Part Seventeen.**

Bella Swan. 13 October. 8 years old.

I broke my right arm last week and I haven't been to school since, because I can't write. Edward was moaning that if I didn't go, he didn't want to, but I told him to. He came over every night after school, and we did our homework together. Mrs. Hull says that when we get older we will get homework, so she started giving us a sheet to do each week. She said it will help us when we get older. It is really boring, but Edward comes over and we do it together, and sometimes Alice helps too.

A while ago, Jessica made fun of my earrings. I wanted to wear them to school, because otherwise I would have only worn them once.

"Why have you got cheap rubbish in your ears? You think your great don't you, but your not!" She screamed in my face.

I hit her, and had to go home early for slapping another person. Then, after I got back from school that day, Edward came home an hour afterwards, saying that he was sent home too. I asked why and he said that he pushed Jessica off the swing because of what she said to me. She wasn't hurt though. Then I asked why he came over to my house and he said that his mum had gone out somewhere and so she dropped him here quickly. I asked him if he got told off and he said that his mum was angry in the car, but not at Edward. But I knew she would tell him off later. He said that she was angry at Jessica.

When I was on the swings at school last week, Jessica pushed me off. She was shouting at me and telling me to stay away from Edward. That's how I broke my arm. Edward hit Jessica across the face, and took me to the nurse. I was crying, and when I looked at Edward, he was crying too.

"A-a-re y-y-ou h-hurt, Edw-ard?!" I couldn't speak properly because my arm hurt so much and my crying.

He shook his head no. He said that it hurt him when I got hurt, and he hated to see me cry.


	18. Part Eighteen

Authors note; So

_Authors note; So. Yep. Here we are. Can I pretty please have thirteen reviews? I know you can do it, so there is no point in not doing it, you know what I mean? If I get thirteen I will post twice tomorrow, how does that sound? Sound like a bloody brilliant idea to me, but I would say that. Yup. I want thirteen reviews. If I don't get thirteen, I'm only posting once tomorrow._

_Disclaiming: Not mine. I own a packet of Pringles, my tigger socks and my pink power ranger. No, I have not got rid of pinkie yet. He is my baby._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Eighteen.**

Bella Swan. 15 November. 8 years old.

Three and a half days ago Edward's dad came home. Esme was crying all day, but she said she was not sad when I gave her a hug. I was really confused, but then Edward told me that she was just so happy that Edward's dad was coming home. I still didn't understand why she was crying if she was so happy, but when Esme smiled that made me smile too. He came home after dinner, and when he tried to give me a hug I backed away.

"No. I was going to marry you but then you left me, so I don't want to talk to you."

I remembered mum saying to dad that she didn't want to talk to him. I haven't seen dad since… absolutely ages ago. At first I was sad, but the Edward and Alice said that they would share their dad with me, so I don't mind much anymore. Since Mr. Edward's dad came home Edward has been really happy. He isn't sad at all anymore.


	19. Part Nineteen

Authors note; Well, well, well

_Authors note; Well, well, well. I would say that I am disappointed, but that's a bit mean. I didn't get thirteen. –Cries- I got ten though. Sooo, because I am a push-over, you can have this one, and another short one. How's that? Yarp. Guess what? CHRISTMAS TIME! On with the show._

_Disclaiming: Not mine._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Nineteen.**

Bella Swan. 30 December. 8 years old.

Christmas was so good. We had loads of people over. We had mum, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice's friend Jasper, and his parents, as well as grandma and grandpa, Granny, mum's new boyfriend Phil, Aunt Sophie, Uncle Craig, my cousins David, Dan, Hayley and Hannah, and Mum's friend Sue, and her kids Leah and Seth. I don't like Leah much, but I love Seth. He is a little younger than me but can still pick me up! Dad didn't come over.

I said to mum that I wouldn't go to sleep because I wanted to meet Santa, but she laughed at me and said that I was going to sleep. I thought Edward might come over with Alice, and we would sleep in the living room, but mum said no when I asked, but when I cried she said she wanted it just to be us. I moaned for ages, so then she said that they would be coming over on Christmas day anyway. Mum let me sleep in the big bed with her. It was really nice, because she cuddled me and talked to me about her and dad.

"Bella, you know what happens when grown-ups live apart?"

"Yes, Edward told me that they don't love each other anymore, so they don't live together. He said that it usually happens if they have a really big argument, and that they have to go to court to get a divorce."

"He certainly told you a lot! Well, that's kind of why dad hasn't come home. We are going to live apart now. I know you were worried about where you will live, and you will stay with me until you decide where you want to live. Your dad might not be able to take care of you properly, so I want you to be older before you decide anything. I'm not saying that your dad can't, I'm just saying that, because he was always at work, he doesn't really know how to look after an eight year old girl. Okay?"

"I don't want to live with him."

"Why not?"

"Because then I will be away from Edward."

"Oh. Okay then, sweetheart. There is something else I wanted to say… well… there is another man that mummy likes. Is it okay if he comes over for Christmas dinner tomorrow?"

"Is he… like a boyfriend?"

"I guess."

When mum told me that she had a boyfriend I smiled. I didn't mind dad leaving because he was never around anyway, and when he was home he just seemed to hurt mum. I love it that mum has a boyfriend, because that means he must treat her nicely because Edward is my boyfriend and he treats me nice. Mum isn't sad anymore either. She promised me that she wouldn't let Phil come in between our time together, and I said that I wouldn't let Edward come between our time together either. She laughed. It's nice to see her laugh again.


	20. Part Twenty

Authors note; As promised

_Authors note; As promised. I want thirteen reviews before tomorrow. If I do, I will post twice. If I don't, I will only post once. And, this is the only acceptation I will ever do for you lot. XD So thirteen for two, under thirteen for one. Your choice!_

_Disclaiming: Not yet._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Twenty.**

Bella Swan. 16 February. 8 years old.

It was Valentines Day earlier this week. Edward made me a card. At school there was a dance for the older kids, and our whole class wanted to go, but Miss. Hull said that we were not allowed. Jessica had a really big argument with her, going on that she was mature, or something. I don't mind, because I can't dance anyway.

_Dear Bella._

_Happy Valentines Day! _

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Flowers are really pretty_

_But not as pretty as you!_

_Love from Edward._


	21. Part Twenty One

Authors note; So, I get home from school and feel like shit

_Authors note; Wow. I was not expecting that. I have 98 reviews, and my target was to hit 100 by part 25. I love you! I have a few plans. If you guys review enough, then she should be fifteen/sixteen-ish by the next six posts. I don't think that it will be in diary form when she gets older. Just more like a story or whatever comes to me. You guys happy with that? Please tell me if your not, and we can discuss where else you want this to go. I have also had one or two reviews saying that they like the entries at the moment, so I think my plan may just please everyone! But, I'm not telling you. HA! I love you guys! I will post twice tonight. XD Also, it probally wont matter much, but I noticed that in every other part of my story, its __**Mrs. Hull**__, and in part twenty, I put Miss. I'm sorry, she is a Mrs. __Oooh, and edwardsgirl3 suggested we had April fools day. I'm not in a great mood, so if this isn't that good, please tell me, and I will re-write it eventually; when I am in a better mood. XD_

_Disclaiming: Not yet._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Twenty-one.**

Bella Swan. 3 April. 8 years old.

April fools day was on a Saturday this year, and I was glad. I knew that if it was a school day that I would end up falling for one of Jessica or Lauren's stupid jokes. I thought I would be safe at home.

"Wake up Beeellllllaaaaaaa!"

"…huh? Emmett? What are you doing in my room… at 4:30?!"

"I was waking you up, silly. And… well… I'm making waffles!"

"No you're not Emmett. Get out of my room."

"Fine!"

When I stepped out of bed I felt something funny under my feet. I looked down and saw about ten spiders on my floor. I hate spiders. I screamed really loudly before I noticed something, they were fake. Mum came rushing in, and asked what was wrong, but then she saw the 'spiders'.

"Emmett! Get up here now!"

I felt a bit sorry for Emmett, because he never usually gets told off. He said that it was supposed to be a joke, and that he was sorry. He looked sad, but then as soon as mum left the room a huge grin spread across his face. Before I had a chance to ask him what he was so happy about, he ran out of the door, but his run seemed to be a bit more like a skip. When I got downstairs, Emmett really had made waffles. They smelled delicious. I saw two empty plates and then realised that Edward and Alice were sitting on the sofa drawing on a pad. I forgot that they always woke up early. I liked my sleep. I sat at the breakfast bar, tapping my fingers on the table-top. Emmett came back from the kitchen and set down a plate with two waffles in front of me. I ate half of one, but it tasted a little funny. I took a smaller bite, and tried to see what was wrong with it. Then I tasted salt. Lots and lots of salt.

"Emmett, what did you put in this?"

"Um… flour, milk, eggs… salt…"

"How much salt?"

"Um… just a little."

"How much is a little?"

"Like… six table spoons."

I'm not a very good cook, but I knew that was wrong. Then I looked back at Emmett, and he was smiling at me again. He knew he had done it wrong. He thought it was funny. I spat the waffle back out, and threw the other one at him, which, unfortunately, he dodged. It had just gone lunchtime then, and I got myself some cereal. I didn't talk to him for the rest of the day, until he begged me to talk to him. He made me laugh, and gave me a bear hug before he, Edward and Alice had to go home.


	22. Part Twenty Two

Authors note; Again, as promised

_Authors note; Again, as promised. Again, I have a review target for you. –Evil laugh- Can I have twenty reviews? Please?! I will post twice tomorrow if I get twenty. XD Love you guys! I almost forgot! __**Edwardsgirl3, **__I was going to tell you about all of the presents etc. but I figured her birthday was not long ago, and I didn't really know what else to give her. XD And thank you so much to fallingtonowhere, jonas-Cullen, Twilightfan000001, barbiedoll123, Rosalie hale, bookfreak25, sassy7503, EMOloveMEplease, Incandescent Kirsten, LinnyLiz, edwardsgirl3, MFINGA, vampire-cutie, Feline-x, Kolored, Julie AV, icefang7, Arsonist Phoenix, and I'm so sorry if I missed anyone. I just wanted to thank you all – I hit the 100 review mark! YAY!_

_Disclaiming: Nope._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Twenty-two.**

Bella Swan. 3 May. 8 years old.

It was really sunny today, and our whole class was allowed to work outside. It was really lovely. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and I got to sit with Edward and Alice on a bench. We had literacy today, and Mrs. Hull was teaching us how to make our sentences longer, and use connectives. Connectives are words like and, or and things like that. She also said that when we get older there are connectives we will learn that are more than one word. She said that it is too complicated for us to learn right now, but if we are really good, then she might teach us a little bit earlier. I would like to learn it earlier, because then we would be ahead of the other classes, and hopefully get better marks of big tests and things like that. I couldn't stop smiling today, because Jessica couldn't spell connective and I could! I guessed most of it anyway, but I got it right!

Edward and Alice are really good at literacy. They know how to set out a proper letter, and they never spell anything wrong. We were playing a game today, where we had to stand under a tree, back to back with another person, and Mrs. Hull would say a word, and you had to spell it right and quicker than the other person. That's how I beat Jessica. I was glad that I didn't have to go up against Edward or Alice, because otherwise I would have lost for sure. They beat all of the people they were up against, but Edward beat Alice when they had to go against each other. Alice sulked for the rest of the day, until I said that she could come over after school and try out her new make-up if she wanted.

Alice gets new make-up all the time.

"Will Edward be coming over to your house too?"

"Not if you don't want him to."

"No, I don't. I just want it to be us."

"Sure."

Last time Alice came over we accidentally got some pink eye-shadow on my bed covers. We thought mum was going to shout, but she didn't. She just told us to do make-up downstairs next-time. Alice pulled a face, but I don't mind at all, because I tell my mum everything. Alice says its good to keep secrets, but I don't like to lie.

"Bella…"

"Yes, Alice?"

"I have a boyfriend."


	23. Part Twenty Three

Authors note; Oh My Edward

_Authors note; I got ten, therefore you get one. . . –Evil finger waggle- Plus, you really need to pay attention to this one. It may be short, but if you read it properly, you will be able to figure out something. Review me your guesses; I would love to know what you pick up from this. If you do get it right, please don't hate me. XD_

_Disclaiming: Not mine._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Twenty-three.**

Bella Swan. 7 July. 8 years old.

I was so happy today, not even Jessica could make me sad. Me and my mum, and Edward's family are all going on holiday next month! I am so exited, because I haven't been swimming in ages, and I really want to go. I think I might have to be taught again, but Edward said he would help me. Emmett said he doesn't want to come, but then, in the end, he said he would come. We are only going for a week anyway, but he said he didn't want to be away from Rose. I think that they are a bit over the top sometimes, because it's like they are glued together. It's the same with Alice and her new boyfriend, but I haven't met him yet. At first I wondered why they were coming, because usually mum, dad and me go on our own. Dad has not talked to me in ages. Mum said that he would call me to see how I am, but he hasn't. I don't mind much though, because it means Edward's family come over more. Dad was always the one to say that he didn't think they should come over as much, but now mum says that its lovely to be able to talk to Esme, and for Carlisle to look after me so that they can have a cup of tea and have a 'girly chat'. When I asked about what they talk about, she said that she talks about us! Now I really want to know what they are saying, but I know mum doesn't want to tell me everything, and I don't mind. If it was really important she would tell me, I'm sure.

_Authors note; Remember, if you have figured it out, don't hate me! Everything in this story happens for a reason, okay! XD_


	24. Part Twenty Four

Authors note; So, I have a feeling some of you may have got it right

_Authors note; So, I have a feeling some of you may have got it right. I was thinking, and I will reveal it this entry, because I'm so nice like that. I'm gonna go for twenty reviews again, so I will do you a deal. Twenty reviews and I will post twice tomorrow. Deal? I think she will be grown up real soon too! ._

_Disclaiming: Nope._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Twenty-four.**

Bella Swan. 16 August. 8 years old.

We go on holiday tomorrow. I am going to take my diary so I can write down everything we do. Me and mum finished packing a while ago, and the only stuff left in my room is some clothes for tomorrow, my hair brush, and my toothbrush and toothpaste is in the bathroom. There are a few clothes left in my wardrobe, but only a few tops. We are only going for a week, so mum said I don't need to take everything. Dad called.

"Hello sweetie. I hear you are going away tomorrow. Are you excited?" It sounded like dad, but his voice was a bit strange.

"Yeah, we are going with Edward and we are gonna go swimming!"

"Wow sweetie! I hope you have fun, and take care of yourself, okay?"

"Sure, dad. Love you lots and call me in a week."

"Okay, honey. Speak to you then."

We didn't do much else today. We just packed and talked about stuff. Yesterday Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rose and Mike came over. Mike is Alice's new boyfriend. I don't think she likes him much, because she always talks about Jasper, but I think that Mike asked her, and Alice didn't want to hurt his feelings. Mike is really quiet.

"Alice, why is your boyfriend Mike and not Jasper?"

"Because Mike asked me and Jasper didn't."

"Would you prefer your boyfriend to be Jasper?"

"Bella, why don't you wear your hair up today?"

My mum does that. She changes the subject, because she doesn't want to talk about it. If Alice didn't want to talk about it, then I wouldn't make her. I'm sure she would tell me when she wanted to.

_Authors note; Yeah, so did anyone notice that? In the Christmas one, I put that Jasper came over, and in twenty-three, I put that Bella had not met Alice's new boyfriend. So if Bella and Jasper were in the same house that kinda implies that they met. Also, I never really put who Alice's boyfriend was, did I? Hmm. Well, my lovelies, by tomorrow, if you review enough that I post twice, Bella will be eighteen by the second post! XD So guess what that means. Review! . __**Also, can someone suggest for me a place where they can go on holiday? It doesn't matter where, but I'm just blank. Pretty please? Thanks! XD (L)**_


	25. Part Twenty Five

Authors note; Kay, this is short because I want to get to the stuff you have all been waiting for

_Authors note; Dammit. Got sixteen, but I am so excited about the next one, I'm gonna post it anyways. Kay, this is short because I want to get to the stuff you have all been waiting for! But… I still expect reviews for this chapter, as well as the next one, Kay? XD_

_Disclaiming: Not mine, ever._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Twenty-five.**

Bella Swan. 18 August. 8 years old.

Edward, Alice and Emmett are amazing at swimming! They look like dolphins in the sea. I was really nervous at first, because the sea was so big, and I am so small. Edward was really nice, though, and held my hand at first. I could tell that he would rather be swimming, but he stayed at the edge with me until I came in. I never had swimming lessons, but Edward, Alice and Emmett did.

Esme and mum just sat on the beach, chatting and drinking. Carlisle went to get us all ice-creams. I had a frutti-tooty lolly, Edward and Esme had a screwball, Carlisle had an oyster and Emmett had a feast. Alice didn't have an ice-cream, because she has sensitive teeth, but Carlisle brought back a bag of chips for her instead, so she didn't feel left out. She had to leave the chips for a while, so that they could cool down, because they were too hot.

At night time, as soon as I had changed into my nightclothes I fell asleep. We were sitting on the sofa watching TV when I fell asleep on Edwards lap. I felt him stroking my hair, and I smiled at the feeling of his hands. His hands were really warm.


	26. Part Twenty Six

Authors note; This, my friends, is my big jump

_Authors note; This, my friends, is my big jump. This, my friends, is the thing all of you have been waiting for. I literally peed myself in excitement when writing this. I will explain the time jump at the end, because I know some of you might not understand it. Hell, I didn't even understand it properly. . _

_Disclaiming: I found a carrot, that if it was not orange, but pink, it would look like Bella. At the moment she looks like an old lady who took too much vitamin A._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Twenty-six.**

My heart was hammering in my chest. This is the thing I hated most about my life. Being the new girl; the one person everyone stares at. And it's worse with Edward gripping my hand. I felt a small smile tug on my lips at the thought of how tightly he was holding my hand. He must be just about as nervous as me.

Another few points that made this matter worse, was that Edward was insanely gorgeous. I could practically see what the girls were thinking, and I knew he could tell that they were undressing him with their eyes. I felt sorry for him in several ways.

Another point is that I also had Alice on my other side. Also, like Edward, she was insanely gorgeous too. Frighteningly so.

Another factor was Alice's boyfriend. Jasper. Need I say it again? Yes, he too is insanely gorgeous.

Then there is Emmett. He was slightly behind us, distracted in many ways. He is gorgeous too, if you see past the huge muscles. His 'distraction' was Rosalie. Damn her with all my love. She is way past insanely gorgeous. If Edward was hot, then you could fry an egg on her ass. That is no understatement at all. Her skirt was so short you could get an egg up there too. Don't get me wrong, she is no slut; that is just the way she dresses. Like Alice, she dresses to impress, but in a different style. Me, on the other hand, I am a completely different story. If I had my way, I would be coming to school in old sweats and my holey t-shirt. Not that I would ever get my way.

My hand grew even tighter; I didn't even think such force was possible from me, as we entered the student reception. A nice lady was behind the counter, but we all stood behind the counter in a line, all behind Edward. He scowled at me as I hugged him from behind, concealing my face. Soon enough, he handed slips of paper and our timetables out to us. We walked out of the dingy reception, and stood for a brief moment to compare schedules.

First for me was biology. I then had trig, history, English and last drama. I internally groaned. I hated biology, history and trig.

Edward had biology, with me, sports, Spanish with Jasper, English with me, once again and finally business studies. A huge smile graced my face at the thought of having two classes with Edward today. I was bracing myself for the worst.

Alice had sports, trig with me, business, art and English. She was a bit miffed to find she was on her own in four lessons of the day, but she let it pass.

Jasper had English, business, Spanish with Edward, history and sports.

Emmett and Rose are years above us, so even if we had the same lessons, we were in different classes. Emmett had trig, sports, French, Physics and business studies. He was ready to talk to the receptionist again in order to get a class with Rose, but she silenced him with a heated kiss, and the rest of us averted our eyes, not wanting to intrude.

They would usually do that. Just kiss, because they can. They said they didn't need a reason. Alice and Jasper, on the other hand, left that kind of thing private. They preferred to have intimate moments without being watched.

I felt bad for them, as they didn't have one together, and would be completely alone every class. They would make friends easily, though. Rose had sports, mechanics, physics, trig, and then the poor girl had trig again. I will pray for her; I go crazy just at the thought of double trig. I might during the week, but I didn't want to get all worried, especially when I was just about to go into a completely new school, where everyone would be staring.

Alice was almost crying as we split for our first class. I hadn't let go of Edward's hand since he helped me out of the car. Some people would think that we were dating, but I didn't care; I needed Edward. I needed his hand in mine, or I would surely go insane.

Edward pulled me to the back of the desk, and I willingly followed, not really concentrating but just thinking. We sat down. I didn't even notice the clock tick away.

"Say here." Edward whispered to me.

"Here." I smiled at him. I said it just in time to when the professor asked my name. He had done that for me for years. He could see this look on my face, apparently. He called it my 'thinking face'. He would whisper me the answers and I trusted him completely. Even if he told me to say penis, I would still say it and know that it was right. He wouldn't tell me the wrong one. Even if he didn't know it, he would come up with something close, but these were very rare occasions.

I sat thinking about when I was younger. I could remember having a best friend apart from Edward, but I couldn't remember his name. I think it began with a G. Or a J. Jason? Joe? I really couldn't remember. The only best friend I really remembered was Edward. I remembered when we went on holiday together, a little while after my parents split. My whole bedroom wall is covered in photos, and 90 have one of the Cullen family in. They seem to be like an accessory, and they make every scene perfect, just by being there.

I also remember Alice dating a guy called Mike. She must have been what? 7? 8? I would have to ask her later. She never forgets anything.

"Say double helix."

"Double helix."

I remembered Jasper moaning at me, too. We had got back from the holiday, I think, and he wanted to go out with Alice, but she was still going out with Mike. I knew she didn't like Mike. Thinking about him now, vaguely remembering his face, I knew she would have never gone out with him because she liked him. Maybe as a friend, yet nothing more. Yet we were all a bit like that when we were younger. Dating was like holding hands, back then. Everyone talked about you being a couple, but they didn't really know what they were saying; they just repeated what their parents had said.

"Say roughly four million."

"Roughly four million."

I remembered when I was about eleven, Alice bugging me to go out with Edward. I remembered Alice saying that when I was twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen and this year. She was relentless. I told her that he didn't like me in that way, and she told me I was absurd. It was almost like a tradition; she would repeat the exact conversation every year, on my birthday. Rose, Alice and I would have a girly night on my birthday, and it would usually contain talk on the guys.

Rose and Emmett have been a couple since as long as I can remember, but it hasn't been peaches. They have been on an off until about two years ago, and that's when they really settled. About five years ago Rose really got her figure, and Emmett couldn't stand watching guys staring at her. She had moaned at him for acting more like her dad than her boyfriend, and it was this discussion that ignited an argument, and their split. They always took it so serious, both ending up in tears, but the rest of us knew they would just make up, usually within forty-eight hours. The longest time they had split up has been a week, of which I can remember. By the third day of being apart neither had left the house, and Emmett hadn't showered. Rose, on the other hand, actually liked not to stink like a zoo animal. Rose had eaten a tub of chocolate ice-cream a day, and watched 50 first dates at least thirty times. Emmett stayed in bed, watching every single CSI, eating nachos. By the end of the week Emmett looked like a psychopath; deep bags under his eyes, the same t-shirt on, but with newly formed holes, and smelled like he had no access, or didn't know what a shower was. Rose was only slightly better, with her second pair of jeans in the week, third over-sized top, and smelt a little of flowers. Her living room, on the other hand, not so good. Seven large tubs of chocolate ice-cream was now empty, and DVD's were lying everywhere, out of their cases. Her eyes were all read, as was her nose, and tissues lay everywhere. I thanked god that her parents were away. This was only about two or three years ago, and they have been solid ever since.

Alice and Jasper were together as soon as Alice and Mike split. And she must have been nine at that point. They are really private about their relationship, and have never had a huge argument. The closest they get to an argument before Jasper caves in usually consists of the following:

"Alice, I don't think we need to go shopping today."

"But… Jazz! There was this totally cute top that I saw last week but you said that we were meeting for lunch and so I didn't go and get it because I didn't want to be late meeting you an-"

"Okay Alice, we will go. Just no too long, okay?"

"Okay."

He has never learnt that her not too long is at least four hours. His not too long is… thirty minuets. Well, he is a man, right?

_Authors note; So? What did you think?! I am seriously dying to know. I'm gonna explain the age thing now. Okay, so I remember never being able to keep anything for more than two years. So, Bella just lost interest in her diary, until she turned seventeen and started a new school. I have also been debating about the location and everything. I'm gonna say that they lived in Forks originally, but when the Cullen's were going to move, Renee decided to move too. Too many memories of Charlie etc. PLEASE __PLEASE__**PLEASE **__Review!_ _I need to know what you think or I am going to hyperventilate. Oh, and a little warning too, my updates will be slower now. I'm gonna go for once every two days. I would like twenty reviews please for next chapter . I'm not going to say I won't update unless I get twenty, its just something I would like, please, as you know I will update regardless._

_Adios!_

_Don't forget to tell me what you think or I will die._

_That is no over exaggeration._

_I mean it._

_XD_


	27. Part Twenty Seven

My Best Friend

_Authors note; I'm such an asshole. I gave you all of that shit about updating and I go like… a week without updating. I do have a reason, but I'm not using it as an excuse; I could have gone to the library and done it, but I just never got around to it, I guess. The internet at home has been really jacked up. It would work for about five minutes and then cut out. I wanna quickly answer some questions/comments that have been bugging me a little._

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**Where did they move to? -**__**I don't know, you can choose that for yourself. I think it's nice for you to have you own little input to a story.**_

_**I thought Edward and Bella were together when they were younger? -**__**This is kinda hard to explain, but I will try. They were together, as a couple, but she forgot that they were supposed to be like that as they got older. Edward on the other hand has not forgotten, but you will know why soon enough.**_

_**Why do they only have five lessons a day, that aren't even core? -**__**At my school, this is just how it works. You get a timetable for each day, and every day is different in what lessons you get. I did write the chapter on finding out about schools from America and how they work, but I decided I cant write things that I don't understand – I found the American timetables very confusing, either that or I'm just an idiot.**_

_**Why did Bella pay so much attention to everyone else's timetables? -**__**Again, this is just something me and my mates do. I want this to come across like they are the best of best friends ever, and I think that by Bella knowing the others timetables that it shows a little more about Bella, and how she pays so much attention to her friends.**_

_I hope that clears the air a little. Please, if you don't get something, or have a burning question, JUST ASK! It gives me something to think about. Plus, its half term now for me -That means I get a week off school- So I will be doing a lot more. Plus I want to post again tomorrow, as an apology for not updating during the week. Then I will post once on Wednesday, Friday, and maybe Saturday and Sunday too. _

_Disclaiming: Natalie is really sorry for the long A/N But she hates putting A/N's up as separate chapters. That is vair vair annoying. Not mine._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Twenty-seven.**

The day passed quickly, I guess. There were some really nice, friendly kids, but I mainly just stuck with Edward and the guys. We only saw Em and Rose at lunch break; surprisingly, we had them at the same time. I guess not all schools worked the same. I tried not to think about the rest of the week. The coming four days were not something I was looking forward to. Some of the teachers are okay, but it's just the glares I get from the other girls. As if they already have some kind of claim on Edward. Naturally, by second period, everyone knew that Em and Jazz were both taken, but rumours flew around about Edward and me. One that I overheard a bleach-blonde stick-thin girl saying caused me to laugh. Edward just looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?"

"That girl we just passed, she said I was your bitch." Saying it out loud just sent me in another round of giggles.

"Do you want to give them something to talk about?" I nodded eagerly. I would rather them actually have a reason to talk; not just because they could.

"It could go one of two ways…" He continued. "Option one is you could pretend to hate me, and option two is you could pretend you love me."

"The second one I wouldn't be pretending, though would I?" He re-raised his eyebrow.

"True. Fine, you could pretend that you are completely and utterly in love with me. Pretend you are my own personal fan girl. Pom poms and all."

"Go team!" I yelled sarcastically, causing a few people to turn their heads. He took that as confirmation and kissed me full on the lips, before he dashed off for his next class.

He left behind a very flustered me, not that he needed to know that. We had kissed so many times it was almost scary for us not to be together. It was usually the consequence of a lot of alcohol, and three and a half rounds of truth or dare. I don't know about him, but when Em and Rose, Alice and Jazz all curled up in their pairs, especially if I was completely out of my head, I would feel a little left out. I just wanted someone to hold me. Someone to wrap their arms around me.

Just before he was completely out of sight, he turned to me, winked and yelled "Love ya, babe!" I rolled my eyes and blew him a kiss, making sure plenty of people saw. I left for third period a happy woman.

Coming out of the arts block, scanning my eyes for any sign of a sliver of Volvo, or streak of orange hair, I spotted the top of an orange head, but his face was covered by blonde. I laughed inwardly, remembering that his hair was not orange, but bronze.

"_Edward, have you ever thought about dying your hair? You must be getting bored of orange by now." Pestered a very cute ten year old Bella._

"_No, Bella. Silly Bella." He scowled into the darkness. "My hair is bronze. I don't like orange. It's bronze!" _

"_Sure, sure." She replied nonchalantly, waving her had although he probally couldn't see it. She scrambled to get out of their makeshift tent._

"_Wait, where are you going?!" He half-yelled, desperation clear in his tone. "Don't leave me!" She giggled at him, and scrambled to lie beside him again. He placed his arm around her shoulders as they stared at the patterns of the quilt, which was currently being used as a roof in Edward's bedroom._

I got close enough to the two heads of hair to recognise that voice. It was such a nasally, irritating voice that I already knew its owner, and only been at school a day. Edward had spotted me from over her head, and looked at me. His eyes burned a hold straight through mine. I would have to tell him off later; I needed my eyes. He couldn't just keep looking at me like that or I'll go blind.

"Hey darling!" I all but screamed, pushing the blonde bimbo out of my way, greeting Edward with an almost Emmett-like hug. "You owe me." I whispered in his ear.

"Hello, love." He said, kissing me lightly on the lips. He never kissed me lightly. Ever. It felt amazing – not like any other kiss I had ever shared. My knees went weak, and my eyes blacked out. I think I stopped breathing, and my mind was still in full swing. It knew that I was going to have another encounter with its old friend; the floor. It knew that it would hurt, and it knew that I couldn't help myself. Preparing myself for the ground, I felt warm arm wrap around my waist, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. I couldn't do anything but smile in contentment at the feeling of having him hold me. With my body flushed up against his, I wished he would hold me forever. Then I felt the soft vibrations beneath me, and a melody playing in my ears.

"Bella," He laughed. "Was that my perfect kissing skills, or my good looks? It's hard to tell, and I would like to diagnose you prop-" Before he got another word in, I had slapped him on the chest, and twisted out of his arms. Retching my eyes open, I gave him my best scowl. If he hadn't been my best friend I would have punched him square in the face, and probally kicked him where it hurts. Feeling the cold winds envelope me, I shuffled towards him again, leaning my head on his chest. Those familiar arms wrapped around me, and I decided to forgive him for now. I was too cold to care.

"Oi, love-birds! Get your asses in the car before I make you!" Emmett. Did he know how loud his voice was? I smiled once again when I head an equally as loud yelp from him, knowing Rose had slapped him. _Good girl. _I thought. She knew just how to handle him. Realising that there was not a blonde head within ten feet of us, I smiled. She left. Good.

It took all but ten minutes to get back to the infamous Cullen household, on the account that Edward drives like a maniac. I hoped that my truck would be finished by tomorrow. I didn't want to have to listen to the moans of Rose in the back seat, and I knew what she was doing. Furiously making out with Emmett. Just because there aren't enough seats, does not mean that she has to snog him senseless. Rose had to sit on Emmett's lap. I knew they would probally be making out anyway, Rosalie on his lap or not, but there was something a little more disturbingly distracting about feeling your seat bump every few seconds, and hearing loud moans, groans, and squelching noises. Not the best description, alas, the only one. Edward seemed to revel in my discomfort, as every time I caught him looking at me, he would burst into laughter. I had to tell him to keep his eyes on the road repeatedly.

"We're home!" Emmet yelled as soon as he stepped in the door. He didn't even need to, as Esme was sitting on the sofa that was right next to the front door. Plus, Carlisle was at work. If he was not at work, Em would have never yelled like that. There is something really rather scary but an angry doctor, book in hand and thick rimmed glasses on. Not as scary as it sounds, until you have such an encounter. Not that Carlisle was harsh, mean or moody, but you don't disturb a man while he is trying to read. Especially not a doctor man.

"Kids! I'm so glad your home! I was really worried how your first day was going, but then I told myself you would be fine, just like you always are. Ah, Bella!" She said, catching eye of me. She spread her arms wide for me. If I didn't know her better, I would think she was insulting me; the width that she held her arms was at least four times the size of me, and five the size of Alice. I took the hug as if it were the most precious gold. Her hugs just made everything so much better. There was something about the way her arms swallowed you, and you felt instantly and completely safe, and if you had no worries at all.

"Hey, Esme."

"How are you darling?"

"I'm wonderful. How about you?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. How is your mother?"

"She is okay if not a little stressed. Her boss is a bit of a jerk."

"Really? Well she should get one of those jobs at home, you know, like a course on the computer? I'm not a big fan of computers myself, but they are really handy for some of my work. I really need to ring Renee. I miss the voice of my best friend!"

"Oh, she misses you too, Esme. Sometimes there just aren't enough hours in the day."

"Indeed, love."

Edward came in, looking frustrated. I went to ask him if he was okay, but he asked if I was ready to go home before I got the chance. After all of my goodbyes, I came to the conclusion that Alice had just told Edward the truth. That his hair is ginger. I could just imagine him tearing all of his hair out, screaming that he did not have orange hair. He opened my door for me, and jogged to the driver's side. He seemed agitated and nervous on the way home, but I didn't press him. One thing I have learnt about men, if anything, is if they are ready, they will talk to you. I just enjoyed the silence in the air, glad that I didn't have the urge to fill it. We just sat together, enjoying the company, and listening intently to Clair de lune.

By the time I arrived home, mum was just eating her dinner. I didn't feel hungry, and just headed straight for bed, showering for a luxuriously long time. I loosened the knots in my back, and became so relaxed I was almost certain I was close to being in some kind of coma. Sleep came, but dreams invaded my 'peaceful' time.

Colourful images of faces from school flew behind my lids, and a loud car flew past. I looked into the window of the car, and was surprised at the green eyed, _bronze _haired guy that stared right back at me. Uneasiness spread through me, and the car had soon left the scene, in its trail lines of hate screamed at me. As soon as Edwards voice told me he hated me, I awoke with a light sheen of sweat, and my heart was beating erratically.


	28. Part Twenty Eight

Authors note; As promised

_Authors note; As promised. Things will hopefully start to get juicy. –Smiles- I know it's short, and I'm sorry. (L)_

_Disclaiming: Not yet… -Evil hand waggle-_

**My Best Friend**

**Part Twenty-eight.**

I questioned Edward on the way to school, but he told me nothing. As much as I knew him, and as much as I knew he would tell me eventually, I couldn't stand not knowing.

I began to get a little more comfortable at my new school, yet my discomfort grew by the moment. I couldn't seem to get away from Steve Cary.

The infamous Steve Cary is the biggest player known to humanity. I have been at school no more than three days, and I have already seen him sucking face with at least twenty different girls. He makes eyes at me as I pass him in the hall, and winks at me in classes. He is yet to actually speak to me, but I feel like I know him already. I do sort of; I know his _type. _He has light blonde hair, and as much as it pains me to say, beautiful blue eyes. Other than his eyes, the rest of his face is completely ordinary. He is quite well built; I guess a little less muscular than Edward, and a little smaller than Jasper. I guess that makes him about one or two inches taller than me. If I hadn't met Edward, I think I may have found him attractive, in another lifetime.

The day was uneventful. It was the simple way home that was the highlight, yet worst part of my day.

Edward had parked outside my house at about six. Instead of saying goodbye, he stayed silent. I sensed there was something he wanted to say, so instead of getting out of the car, I stayed put. After what felt like a year, he opened his mouth to take in a deep breath.

"Bella…" His face looked grave, and I was desperate to know what was fazing him. He suddenly turned to me, and a fake smile was plastered on his face. "How was your day?"

"Um… fine, I guess." I replied, wary of his sudden change in mood.

"Made any new friends?"

"Well, not really. I have just been hanging out with you all day."

"Oh…" another awquard silence fell over us, and I shuddered at the uneasy feeling. He soon piped up again.

"Is there anyone you might be friends with?"

"Yea… there is that girl called Sophie, you know, the one with light brown hair, and really dark brown eyes? She scared me at first, because her eyes looked black, but she keeps smiling at me, so I think I might try to talk to her tomorrow and see if sh-"

"Bella," He interrupted "I meant… like… any boys."

"I haven't talked to any. Richard States seems nice, and there's that Steve Cary…" _but I already hate him. _I added mentally.

"Steve Cary?"

"Yeah, um he is a bit shorter than Jasper an-"

"I know him." he interrupted again. "Don't get involved with him, okay?"

Now I knew what was wrong with Edward. He was jealous of the other guys; he thought I liked them. I understood Edward; he had always been like the best big brother ever, but sometimes he could go just a little bit too far.

"Why?"

"Just, please. For me."

"I might, if you told me why."

"Don't you trust me?"

"That's not the point." I was beginning to get a little angry. "If I'm gonna steer clear of someone, I want to know why!" I could feel my face getting hotter, and my eyes began to sting. As much as it had to be done, I hated being angry at Edward. I just couldn't see why he couldn't tell me. Who is he to tell me what to do?

"Bella, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?"

"Because I know you."

"Well, if you haven't noticed Edward, I kinda know me too. I think I know how to be safe."

"But Bella, you don't see-"

"Your right Edward, I don't! So please, oh mighty Edward, enlighten me! Tell me something I'm too stupid to know!"

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that, and you know it."

"To hell you didn't!" He wore a pained expression, and I immediately regretted my foul words. I couldn't help tears flow down my cheeks, and his arm rose hesitantly, going to wipe away my tears. Before I knew what I was doing, I slapped his hand away. The hurt in his eyes doubled four-times-over as soon as I slapped his arm.

"Bella" he whispered "please, let me protect you."

"Why? Why do I need protecting from him?"

"Because he is dangerous."

"How would you know?"

"I just do."

"Really? Oh, well I'm obviously too stupid for you to hang out with, maybe you should hang out with someone else."

"I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stay away from you."

"Maybe you should try."

"I don't want to."

"Why?" A long silence passed between us once more, and that was the final straw. I assessed his eyes, and I could see that he wanted to say something; he was so desperate to tell me that I could see the frustration etched onto his features, yet I could also see he wasn't going to. Not tonight. Another few minutes passed, and I became frustrated. I sighed heavily, and placed my hand on the door handle.

"Goodnight, Edward." I said, in a voice barely above a whisper. I decided at that moment, that if Edward were to tell me to wait and to tell me why, I would listen to him, and forgive him, and hug him, and make up. He let me go.


	29. Part Twenty Nine

_Authors note; Again, sorry for the short thing last chapter. I agree with some of you, I hate it when Edward gets hurt, but yet I love arguments, and tragedy! Um, I have another few things I would like to clear up. I'm sorry if this is getting a bit annoying, but I really want everyone to understand._

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**Okay, so basically, I'm not being sarcastic, I'm sorry for being British. And I really mean that. I would love to be American! But, alas, I am not. And thanks **__**Erin**__** for all of the info, but I really can't write something that I don't know or understand. That's just how I roll. As I said before, I did investigate the American stuff, but I just can't do it.**_

_**In my chapter when they went to the beach, I meant chips as in French fries. A feast is a chocolate ice-cream with nuts in, and a screwball is a vanilla ice-cream with a piece of gum in the bottom. Again, I am really really sorry. I just can't. **_

_**Also, I'm sorry **__**Julie AV**__** but as far as I know, Jacob won't be returning. He might… who knows? But I'm not planning it.**_

_**I will never ever do a separate AN, because they annoy the hell out of me. It's like, you get the e-mail, and I'm all like 'OOH a new chapter!!' getting really excited, and then **__**BAM**__**. It's a frigging AN. So if I need to do a large AN, like the above, it will always come with a chapter. **_

_**Once again, I'm sorry to all of my American readers, but I simply can't change my writing. I mean, it's not even that big a deal, is it? I'm not really planning on going through some of her lessons again, and I'm only asking for you to remember that if I have the word 'hot' and 'chips' in the same sentence, I mean French fries.**_

_**Sorry!!!**_

_Yeah, so I hope that cleared up the American thing. Sorry for the long AN. Gosh, you people are getting a lot of apologies out of me! I must love you… Yeah, I was really depressed writing the last one, and this one. I may just be a softie, but just thinking about what I was going to write made me all sad of sorts. I'm sorry –again- that this is a short one too, but Mr. writers block has paid me a visit. I will probally have a one-shot up soon, to clear my head._

_Disclaiming: Not mine. Unlike my Spunky potato, and Kstew carrot. I should be tidying my room right now, not writing this…_

**My Best Friend**

**Part Twenty-nine.**

As I got to the front door, I paused. Edward's engine hadn't turned on, and I was curious. I looked back, and saw him with his head in his hands.

He must have sensed me looking, as his head slowly turned, and his eyes locked with mine. They were tear filled, and his cheeks glistened with saltwater in the dim light. I couldn't look away, and his eyes held so much pain. I couldn't believe I had done that to him. I was supposed to love him, not hurt him. I felt physically sick.

Unconsciously, my feet stepped forward, and my arm rose slightly, just like his had in the car. I snapped it back down, in fear he might slap it away if I got any closer. I felt a sting in my hand, almost as if he had slapped me. I couldn't believe I slapped his hand away. I could taste the disgusting bile rise in my throat.

His eyes never left mine.

I couldn't stand seeing so much pain in his eyes, so I ran. I ran back to the door, and stupidly fumbled with my key. I dropped it twice, and picked it up, hands shaking. You would think it was winter, or a monster chasing me; how badly my hands were shaking. I guess a monster was chasing me. I was the monster. I had just made my best friend cry.

I was right. He should leave me. He deserves so much more than me. I was just some immature little girl who hurts him. And I hurt him bad. I hope he forgives me, yet why should he? He was just trying to protect me, and I made him cry.

I ran up to my room, ignoring my mum's questions, and I threw myself onto my bed. I buried my head in my pillow, hoping to die. I wouldn't be so worried if he didn't care that I died. At least he would have moved on.

My eyes were red, and my nose was sore. My mum knocked on my door, telling me Alice was on the phone. Mum didn't question me as I took the phone, she just left.

"Alice?"

"What the hell did you do to my brother?!" I grimaced at her scream. I loved Alice too, and I made her angry.

"We had an argument"

"I freaking gathered that! Do you want know what he is doing right now?"

"Probally not, but you will tell me anyway."

"Darn right I will. He came home, and he sat at the piano. I was quite happy to see him there again, you know, because he hasn't played in a while and I kinda missed that. So he sat there, and guess what he did?"

"What, Alice?"

"He played the first four bars of your lullaby, and smashed the piano."

"What?!" his piano was his most prized possession. If anyone even sits at it he would rip their heads off.

"He broke it. He just slammed his fist down on the keys, and the middle section of they keys are in smithereens," I couldn't believe it. I made him break his piano.

"And that's not all. Do you know what else he did?" I kept silent, not trusting my voice. I didn't really want to know what else he did, but she was going to tell me anyway. Tears were pouring down my face, and I felt disgusted with myself.

"He got up, after he ruined his piano, and he just faced the wall. He just leant his head on the wall. Emmet was standing close, just in case Edward decided to do something rash, and everyone was watching. Then, as soon as we all thought he was calm, he punched a hole in the wall. It wasn't even a plaster-board wall, Bella. There is a huge hole in the wall, and he has broken his knuckle. It started bleeding, but he just punched it again and again. If Emmett wasn't there, then I'm sure he would have broken his hand for good. After three or four times, Emmett decided that was enough. Do you want to know what Emmett did?"

"No" I whimpered. I couldn't believe it. She went on regardless.

"He wrapped his arms around Edward, and Edward screamed. We know he wasn't angry at Emmett, and we knew he wouldn't try to punch Emmett or anything, but he just screamed. Then he collapsed. He screamed and screamed, and fell to the floor. If Emmett didn't have hold of him, he would have hit his head on the piano. He hasn't moved from the floor since. He just lays there, crying." I was speechless. Nothing came from my mouth, apart from strangled cries of agony. "I just thought you should know, Bella. If you love him, you will do what's right. Goodbye, Bella." And then she was gone.

I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest, and I was left bleeding. That's true, because Edward is my heart. I love him. I can't live without him.

He was there when I broke my arm.

He was there when my parents split, and he held me until I cried myself out.

He was there when I had my first holiday without my dad.

He was there when I fell over, and he stuck up for me.

He kept bullies away, and he looked after me if they hurt my feelings.

He was always there if I had an argument with Alice.

If we had an argument he would always hold me until I stopped crying, and he would tell me how sorry he was repeatedly.

And after all he has done for me; I thank him my making him cry. But not only that, I break his hand for him. As I lay in my bed, I heard his cries. They play over and over in my head, and I see his torn up expression. As much as I wish it to go, it persists, and taunts me until I fall into a deep unconscious.

I woke up with a start, my back rigid. I don't remember the dream, but I know it was awful. My cheeks were hard with dried tears and my nose and eyes were crusty. The edges of my eyes felt as if they were bleeding, but I didn't care. I washed my face, but didn't look in the mirror. I couldn't bear to look at myself.

I changed, not really looking at what I was dressing myself in. I faced the small window in my bedroom, and realised it was still dark. I looked at my clock and it read three thirty-eight. Not bothering to undress, I rolled back into bed, under the safe warmth of my duvet. But I didn't sleep. It never came.

I lay thinking of everything. I thought about how many legs a centipede has, and how many pairs of socks I might have in my draw. I thought about all of the shopping trips Alice had taken me on, and I thought about how many hairs Edward might have on his head. Would that include eyebrows? And what about his stubble? Is your chin on your head or face? Has Edward ever painted his nails? He probally has, knowing Alice. I could imagine Edward playing his piano, with hot pink nail varnish on. I laughed humourlessly.

My heart hurt so much. Just the thought of a life without Edward was enough to reduce me to tears.

A reasonable time came for me to get ready. As I poured a bowl of cereal, I remembered back to what Alice had said. _Bella. If you love him, you will do what's right. _But what was the right thing? The right thing for him was… unbearable. The best thing would be to cut him from my life, in an attempt that if he thought I had moved on, he would too.

But I would never move on.

Anything he sees in me would be a lie, fake. But I would have to. I need to hurt him to get him to move away. I need to make him see that I'm not good for him. If I make him hate me, he will stay away. It is for him. Everything is for him. He is my best friend.


	30. Part Thirty

_Authors note; Kay, so I feel really lonely now. Am I the only one that gets confused? _

_**Because after Bella got that call from Alice, she is all confused. I got a few reviews saying that they didn't really understand how Bella reached the conclusion in the last chapter and I feel awful. What I was thinking, was that she was taking the easy way out. She was worried after Alice's call, and failed to see all of her options, because she was really confused. She just went for the easy way out. She is desperate to do the 'right thing' but is just thinking of the short term results, not the long term. She thinks that if she moves on, he will.**_

_**Also, I got another review that I thought I should explain to you all. Nosleep3, you had a very good point. Basically, so what, they had a fight? And? I hear you ask. They have never had a full blown argument. Especially where he does something rash. And Alice's phone call sounded like a threat to Bella, which just adds to everything. I hope that clears it up. I usually think in teenage logic. I sometimes find it hard to understand myself!**_

_**If I am not making any sense what so ever please tell me, and if LOADS of you don't get it, I will change the last chapter.**_

_**Just thought I would type those up here, in case some people had the same questions.**_

_Everyone read that? If you didn't, I will find you. On with the chapter… _

_Disclaiming: Nup._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Thirty.**

I called Alice to pick me up, as I knew Edward wouldn't. She was silent in the car.

My heart was so heavy. Edward sat away from me on our lunch table, and he sits at the edge of the table in biology. He didn't even look at me. He passes me in the hall without so much as a passing glance. I haven't seen him smile all day. I came so close to talking to him, but stopped myself before I was too late.

Alice didn't speak to me all day either. She would give me a slight smile if we passed, and greeted me when I sat at the lunch table, but nothing more was said. Rosalie didn't look at me. Emmett walked me into school, making small talk. He, like Alice, greeted me when I sat my tray at the table. I said nothing much all day.

I didn't eat all of my breakfast, as I felt queasy as soon as the first mouthful slid down my throat. I ate nothing but a bit of an apple and drank a bottle of water at lunch. I was surprised at how thirsty I really was, but my head pounded once I gulped it down. I lay my arms on the table in front of me, and rested my head on my arms. I still hoped for that silky voice to ask me if I was okay, but I was disappointed just to hear the ringing of the school bell.

I excused myself from my English class. It was my last class of the day. I just walked around the school, attempting to clear the jumble in my mind. Keep breathing.

Why did Alice have to hate me too? She was my best girlfriend, and I needed her. Any other little arguments Edward and I had never came between us, and now she ditches me? Okay, we had never had an argument of this size, but shouldn't the concept still be there? You don't just leave your best friend, regardless who they have an argument with. I know she should stick by her brother, but didn't she realise if she left me too, I had no one else?

I walked home, still trying, and failing, to make sense of the mess in my head.

What would it be like if I made up with Edward? But I decided I didn't care. I had already made my decision. Who cares if I changed my mind? Stuff Alice, and her stupid ways. How dare she threaten me like that?

The walk was just a little less than two miles, and I just had to remind myself to keep breathing. Just keep breathing. It's easy, I told myself. In, and out. I have suffered from asthma since as long as I could remember. I wasn't too bad, but it just got to me sometimes. If I walked at a slow, steady pace, I would be fine.

I hadn't been walking long, when a huge 4x4 pulled up beside me, driving at my snail pace. I laughed at their 'subtleness'. A shadowed window wound down, and I was surprised to see none other than Steve Cary in the driver's seat, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Hey Swan. Need a lift?"

"Cary." I nodded. "Sorry, don't ride with crazies."  
"What gave you that impression?"

"Maybe the fact that you have Elton John playing throughout your car."

"What's wrong with Elton?"

"Hmm…" I paused, pretending to think deeply. As I paused, he did too, causing me to giggle like an idiot.

"Come on, Swan. Hop in." I began to walk again.

"The name is Bella, Cary. No thanks, I would rather walk."

"What's wrong? Daddy told you not to ride with strangers?" He mocked in high-pitched girl's voice. I stopped mid-giggle, and put my most serious face on.

"My dad's dead." His smile wiped clean off of his face, and he stopped the car.

"Oh, god Bella, I'm so sorry." I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I burst into peels of laughter.

"Had you going, didn't I?! Ha, your face was priceless!" I could literally see the two parts click together in his mind. If looks could kill…

"Fuck you, Swan! No ride home for you!" He yelled, driving away. I don't think he was mad, especially since he had a smile on his face as he wound up the window and revved off.

I sighed as I saw the car drive off into the distance, way too fast. _Just keep breathing, Bella. _That was the longest conversation of my day.

I couldn't see what Edward had against him. Sure, he seemed to have a problem with commitment, but he seemed genuine, friendly. Looks can be deceiving, but I could usually tell a bad soul from a good. He seemed like a good guy.

About ten minutes after my encounter with Steve, I walked past some road kill. It disgusted me, the way someone could hit a poor, defenceless animal, and then just leave it. Not even see if it was alive or not. I know that nine times out of ten it would be dead, but you wouldn't do that to a person, would you? Well, some people might. But I know animals and humans are hugely different, but that's not the point. We both have hearts, and veins and blood pulsating throughout us. We both have feet, and we both have digestive systems. We both have lungs, and both have feelings, I'm sure. Although you never can be sure, I think animals do have feelings deeper that what hurts and doesn't. I think animals can fall in love, much as we do. I don't just think that they find another that would be good at carrying their off-spring. I think they genuinely fall in love with another.

In and out. Keep breathing.

I got home just before my mum returned from whatever she was doing.

"Hey mum."

"Hey sweetie."

That was all our conversation consisted of. I was still in no state to keep up any kind of intellectual conversation, with any kind of depth at all. Last time she asked me how my day was, all I managed to get out was a very intelligent 'urgh'.

She made dinner, but I just picked at it. I didn't even really pay to what was on my plate, I just stared at the clock behind my mothers head. _Tick tock. _I hated time. I hated clocks. I hated the way they screamed at you that time was running out. The way they taunted you, forced you to make a decision, because time was running out. Telling you to hurry up, because the seconds were ticking by. Saying that your plan will have to be decided soon, or it won't work. But then your rational side tells you that if you rush it, it won't work. The clock always wins over my rational side.

I did any homework, but at least 50% was wrong, I'm sure. I couldn't concentrate, and my thoughts wandered. How many records were in the record book? What is the average number of petals on a rose? Why is France called France, and why do McDonalds sell super-size happy meals? I thought we were supposed to be getting kids skinnier, or is that way too much of a crazy idea?

After washing the dishes and tidying away my books, I grabbed my mobile and charger, and ran to my room. Closing the door firmly behind me, I sat on my bed.

Keep breathing.

Plugging in my phone, I waited for fifteen minutes. That's how long it took my phone to have just enough battery to make a fifteen minute phone call. Just enough time. _Tick tock. _The fifteen minutes took ages. I settled on some music, listening to the CD that was in my player, not being bothered to find another. It did anything but soothe me, but I did find it made the time pass quicker. I picked up the phone, and I was having trouble breathing. This time, it wasn't my asthma. My hands shook as I found the name in my address book.

In and out. It's easy. Keep breathing.

"Hey." I breathed, voice shaking. "Missed you."

_**

* * *

**_

Who do you think it is? More importantly, who do you want it to be? I have a few ideas…

_**Sorry for the cliffie, by the way, but I couldn't resist.**_

_**Oh, and one more thing. So, I don't personally have asthma, but my brother does. I know what it's like to live with someone that has asthma, but I don't know what it feels like apart from what my brother tells me. It won't be that big a deal in here anyway, like I'm not planning on giving her an asthma attack or anything, but if I do get anything wrong, I'M SORRY!**_

_**Yeah, So if you love this story, you would review. ^.^**_


	31. Part Thirty One

_Authors note; Sorry guys. I have just got over a cold and my eyes were all sore. Plus, this was kind of frustrating to write. –Sigh- So, __**most of you wanted it to be Edward or Jacob. **__I'm typing this AN before actually writing it, so It will be a nice surprise for all of us. I will post twice tomorrow. I was going to post twice today, but I want lots of reviews for this first. –Insert evil laugh here-…_

**_Read this. NOW!_**

**_So this has been posted for what... two hours. Like... four or five people don't get it! I'm sorry... but... Okay, anyway, I am changing it to make it a little easier to understand, guys. SORRY!!!!!_**

_Disclaiming: Why the hell are you reading this?! You should be pissing yourself with excitement about this chapter, not reading a frigging disclaimer!_

**My Best Friend**

**Part Thirty-one.**

"_Hey," I breathed, voice shaking. "Missed you."_

"Charlie Swan."

I took another shaky breath. The last time I saw my dad was two years ago, and he was my rock. He told me I was his little princess.

_She opened the door to reveal two legs, a torso, two arms, and no head. The hands were holding a big bunch of roses, loads of different colours. Red, green, yellow; all of the colours that she didn't think roses could be._

"_Daddy!" Squealed Bella. He laughed and handed the small girl the flowers, and she looked comical – tiny next to the over-sized bouquet. She put them onto the table and reached to her dad for a hug, only to have the floor swiped from her feet, and the world to spin as she giggled. He held her tightly and spun her in the air, making Bella dizzy with happiness. Eventually he brought her close, hugging her tightly and finally setting her on her feet once more._

_Bella's mum was in the kitchen, and did not greet Charlie._

_Bella rushed over to where she put the flowers and read the card. It said:_

_My little princess,_

_10 is a big number._

_You're growing fast._

_Happy birthday, honey._

_Love, Dad. X X X_

I hung up, and rang again.

"Charlie Swan."

"_Hey honey. Had a nice summer so far?"_

"_It's been great dad."_

_A silence fell over the two, and Charlie sighed._

"_Where did my little talkative princess go?" He asked, stroking her hair._

"_Dad, I'm 13." His face fell, and she repaired her last statement. "I will always be your princess, dad." She said, hugging him tightly._

"_I love you, honey."_

"_I love you too."_

Tears streaked silently down my face, and I hung up. I called again.

"Charlie Swan."

_Bella grabbed her overnight bag and said her goodbyes to her mum. She ran to the car and jumped into the passenger seat, kissing her father on the cheek._

"_Hey dad."_

"_Hey, honey. You've grown! When was the last time I saw you? You were teeny…"_

"_Dad, it was last month, and I'm still fifteen." He laughed at her as she rolled her eyes and headed of to his house._

_Upon arriving at his house, he looked as if he had some news for her, but was reluctant to tell. She noticed._

"_What's wrong, dad?"_

"_I…um…" He stammered. "I have to go away, honey, so I can't see you for a while."_

"_Go away? Where?"_

"_I can't say much, you know how my job is, but I will be away for a few months." Seeing her broken expression, he pulled her into a hug and added, "I love you."_

I promised my self that this would be the final time; I hung up and rang again.

"Charlie Swan."

_Bella recognised her dad's police partner as she answered the door._

"_Hey Bobby, what brings you here?"_

"_Hey Bella. Can I speak to your mum, please?"_

"_Sure, come in." She said, opening the door wider. "Mum!" She called. "Bobby wants to talk to you!" Her mother entered the room, and Bella left. Her curiosity peaked as Bobby told Renee to sit down. Bobby was usually fun, never serious._

"_Renee, Charlie… he…" Bobby sighed. "I told him it was dangerous. I told him he would be risking everything. Renee, Charlie got shot. He died, Renee."_

I lied to myself. I hung up and rang again. I just needed to hear him...

"Charlie Swan. I'm not here right now, but leave me a message and I will get back to you."

"I... I love you dad." I whispered into the phone. "Come back."


	32. Part Thirty Two

_Authors note; I'm a bit miffed. She was upset guys, and wanted to hear her dad's voice. And I know you clever people like to make sense of things, but seriously? __A dead man can't pay checks?__ This is just a fanfiction, guys. Lmao. I love the way you get so involved! Anyway, I have a present for you. Two, I repeat TWO chapters! Feel free to love me. __**Did you know I should be doing my HUGE history project right now? Yeah, me neither. **__Both chapters are kinda short because of the previous reason, and the other will be posted later tonight, but I will explain why then…_

_Disclaiming: Nup._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Thirty-two.**

I woke up from a deep sleep, and felt tired. My eyes were hazy and memories of last night foggy. My eyes were rimmed red and my hair was a mess. I really didn't want to go to school, but I would surely go crazy if I didn't.

I got to school and couldn't remember the journey. I spotted Emmett and Jasper and waved, while they eagerly ran over to me.

"You have to come with us!" Emmett yelled, jumping on the spot.

"Why?"

"We want you to talk to someone."

"Who?" I asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"Edwaaarrdddd." Jasper drawled out. Then before I could even blink, Alice had jumped on Jaspers back and kicked him in the ribs, whilst shouting in his ear.

"You idiot!" She yelled. "I told you not to interfere!" Jasper looked guilty and, like he was when on Alice's bad side, afraid.

"Why not?!" He retaliated, looking a bit miffed. She slowly slid of his back and pouted at him. Not three seconds had passed before he took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Alice. I love you." I mumbled into her hair. She smiled widely, but then she looked at me, and practically shot me dead with her eyes.

"I have decided you have to talk to him now."

"No."

"Yes, you will Bella."

"No." I repeated, angry at what she was trying to make me do.

"Yes."

"No."

"Bella, I won't argue with you."

"Then stop it."

"You know better than to think I will."

"You know better than to think that I think that I think you will…" She looked at me with 'I am so gonna kill you' face, and we both couldn't hold back the laughter. There were tears in my eyes and I was leaning forward clutching my stomach, while Alice leaned on my shoulder for support. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed so much. Just as our laughter was dying down, she straightened her face and stood equally as straight. She looked at me, just staring. Then started laughing again, so much so that Jasper had to give her a piggy-back to class.

"Bella, you will talk to him!" She called over her shoulder, just before she was out of ear-shot.

"No way!" I yelled back.

I looked around to find Emmett had disappeared, and turned to get to class. I stopped in my tracks as I saw Edward looking at me. His eyes burned a hole through me. My heart raced, and my hands were sweating already. I gulped as he began to walk towards me.

"Not even if I talk to you?"

"...huh?" I asked, slightly dazed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking up to the sky.

"Will you talk to me if I talk to you?"

"I… um… no?"

"What if I made you?"

"I… you can't."

"Wanna bet?"

"I don't have the time for this." I said under my breath, barging past him. Lightning fast, his hand was gripped around my wrist and my whole body was on fire.

"For the arguing or me?" I was lost for words. He brought me closer to him by my wrist, and when I should have felt pain from the vice grip he had on my wrist, all I could think about was that he was _touching _me. It was as if I had my heart back. As if I had my best friend back. I looked into his eyes, and saw a fire burning. He leaned into me, his face just three inches from mine, and he closed his eyes. I watched him cautiously, curiously, amazed at his confident actions towards me.

He was still the same Edward, yet different somehow.

He took one deep breath, smiling slightly, and disappeared. He was gone so quickly my arm was still left in the air from the place he was holding it.

Classes were forgotten. The day ended quickly, and I was approached by Steve. I smiled a little, keen to know what he wanted, but overall I was irritated. I was desperate for a hot shower.

"Swan." He greeted me as I put my bag into my car.

"Cary."

"I came to ask you something."

"Really? And here I was thinking that you decided to have another pleasant conversation." He smirked a little, and it had to be said, he looked attractive.

"You owe me." He stated.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" I got no answer, and smiled at my victory. If he wanted something he would have to ask. I opened my truck door open, only to have his hand force it shut again.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I questioned harshly, strained, annoyed and tired.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me."

"I think you are being an ignorant prick. Now move your freakin' hand, Cary!" He dipped his head closer to me, breathing deeply. I could smell his breath, taste it on my tongue. It was not unpleasant, but I wouldn't say it was amazing. His eyes were loosely closed, his lips nearing mine. What was with men trying to pull the wool over my eyes? I did the only thing I could think of.

I slapped him.


	33. Part Thirty Three

_Authors note; __**This was what I wrote last night, and this was my plan…**_

_Kay, so if some of you didn't know, I'm fourteen. I go to bed at like… 8:30. My parents go to bed at… what? … Like… 10:30? They turn off the internet connection when they go to bed. As I said earlier, I had spent ages doing my history project, and didn't manage to write up two chapters. I'm doing this at 8:54pm now, and will be doing so at about midnight. In case you're wondering, I can't get connection in my room. So I am going to creep downstairs with my laptop at about midnight, turn on the connection and hide in the bathroom and post this chapter. If I get caught don't expect any chapters for like… another two weeks. I am doing all of this for you! LOVE ME! Yeah, so let's get typing…_

_**I got caught. I am currently at the library and the lady behind the desk is giving me funny looks… Yeah, so I will come to the library every day for you guys.**_

_Disclaiming: All things twilight don't belong to me._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Thirty-three.**

"What the hell?!" He yelled in my face, cheeks red.

"Keep away from me, Cary." I snarled. As I was about to get into my truck his hand was on my wrist, uncomfortably tight. He loomed over me, and he looked deadly. His eyes were burning, and his jaw was tensed. At that moment, I actually feared. Some kind of recognition pooled over his face and his sighed, letting go of my hand. He was still towering over me, so I pushed him with all I had and jumping into my truck. I could hear him screaming, but I didn't listen to the foul abuse. Just before I was out of the school gate I looked in the mirror to see Steve holding his cheek. I smiled, glad that it hurt him more than it hurt my hand; I think I over did it, and my hand stung.

My mobile vibrated in my coat pocket which was somewhere amongst the junk in my truck. I pulled into the shoulder of the road and listened intently for the buzzing. I rummaged in my school bag, unsure whether I stashed it in there this morning. I stuffed my hand down every crack and crevice in the seats, finally finding it in between the two seats at the back. I had no idea how it got there. I plopped down on the seats at the back, and checked the caller ID. I was surprised that they were still calling after all of that; must be something important. Edward.

"Hello?"

"… Uh… hey Bella." A silence came over us, and I was uncomfortable. I felt as if the whole world was watching me.

"What is it, Edward?" I felt as if the words came harsher than intended, but this was the third unwanted interruption of the day.

"Oh. Um, nothing."

"Does that mean I can get home now?"

"…Yeah." He sighed.

I hung up. _Weird, _I muttered to myself, looking at the phone in confusion. I shrugged my shoulders and scrambled back to the drivers seat, looking in front of me, just looking.

I studied everything in view. The birds that soon flew out of eyesight, basking in the open air. They flew way over the treetops that obstructed my view. I wished to be a bird. A beautiful creature with the adaptations to be able to stretch their wings – to feel the wind below them. To look down and feel free compared to those down below. Then the power to shit on anyone. Pure bliss; to be a bird.

I stared intently at the trees, trying to decipher each type. There were times when I had visited my dad and we would walk into the woods, simply to do something. He would point out all of the types of mushroom, shrubs and would even tell me what the flowers were called if we were lucky to spot any. The forests that surrounded his home were green and it was rare to spot colour amongst the foliage.

I looked at the cars flying past. They flew across the screen of my eyes and I felt left behind as they accelerated off into the distance.

With a sigh, I turned the key and joined the flying cars, no longer feeling left behind, but feeling as if I were leaving something behind.

I arrived home shortly, suddenly wishing I wasn't. I took a shower savouring the lush scent of my strawberry shampoo.

I was clean, dressed and without something to do. My homework was done, although most of it was surely wrong, and it was too early to eat.

I locked the door in my bedroom and stripped down to my underwear again. I threw on one of my dad's shirts and crawled into bed. I hoped to get a little rest, and make dinner when mum got in.

I woke up suddenly, to the sound of hammering rain. It was dark outside, and I was still tired. I knew my attempts to get back to sleep would be useless, so I crept to the bathroom. I rummaged through the medicine cabinet and found some Tylenol. I stuffed three in my mouth and stuffed it behind the mash of other supplies.

I walked silently to my room, careful even to breathe. I rolled into bed, desperate to ignore the frustrating blows of the wind and annoying patter of the rain.


	34. Part Thirty Four

_Authors note; Hey hey. I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I was having a hoot-and-a-half at the firework display. Really fun! Hmm, my mum just told me that you don't have Guy Fawkes Night in America, but I guess it is a bit like the 4__th__ of July. Anyway, this is the beginning of the end, guys. EMOloveMEplease, you know what I mean –wink- I just want to take this time to thank everyone, and I'm hoping to hit the 300 mark with this chapter! Yay! C'mon, guys, you know you want to review _:)_ As usual, I am typing this before the actual chapter, so I'm interested to see what will happen._

_Disclaiming: This will be over like… soon, and will be all brown much like my Spunky potato. _

**My Best Friend**

**Part Thirty-four.**

I woke up slowly, my eyes crusted with sleep. They were heavy, and I almost lost the battle against them.

I groaned as I stretched my back; it felt like every bone was out of place.

I never seemed to get a good enough sleep. I would wake up and still feel tired. In my sleep I would thrash around, unable to keep myself still. I rarely got a good rest a week nowadays.

My phone was vibrating against my desk, making me wake up a little more. I reached out for it, and cursed at the brightness of the phone against my sleepy eyes.

_Bella, I miss you. Come to dinner with me tonight? E._

I couldn't help but smile. Needless to say, my plan didn't work. He seemed just as miserable as I was without him, and he without me. I was waiting for him to make the first move; my pride stood in the way. It was settled as soon as I read the text that I would apologise tonight, and we would go back to normal. Maybe I could find out a few things, too.

_I would love to. B. _

I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. I raised my arms above my head and stretched to the point of pain. Just receiving the text from him made me feel a million times better. My smile stayed plastered on my face as I ran to the bathroom.

I stripped down and turned the water on, twisting and turning the dial to a heat I was satisfied with. I washed every inch of my body, loving the feeling of the soft suds against my skin. If I wasn't awake before, I definitely was now.

I wrapped myself up in a warm towel and padded to my room. My phone was buzzing furiously again, and I sighed as I picked it up.

_Will pick you up at 8. Love, E._

I literally jumped in the air at the 'love'. Childish, I know, but this seemed more like the Edward I knew. It seemed like him again. Maybe I would find out why he didn't want me to talk to Steve, and maybe I would find out what it was like for him these past couple of days. As much as seeing him miserable hurt me, I was desperate to know if being apart hurt him as much as me.

It felt like we have been separated for months, but really it has just been a week and a half. I can't believe how empty I felt without him; as if he had taken part of me with him.

I scoured my wardrobe for an outfit to wear tonight. I couldn't seem to find anything. My head was deep in my wardrobe when the doorbell rang, making me jump and hit my head. I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a headache coming on.

"One minute!" I yelled, throwing on a t-shirt and shorts. I came out of the shower and just threw on some underwear.

I ran down the stairs, and flung the door open. I smiled hugely at the little pixie at my door. She squealed and ran into my arms.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!"

"Alice, Alice, Alice!" I yelled, mockingly. She hit me on the arm, but her mood didn't falter.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe it! I'm so happy that you are finally together! You have always been so close and everyone thought that you would be together envent-"

"Whoa, Alice, me and Edward… we're not like… together." I said, surprised at her assumptions. Had Edward told her that we were together?

"Oh… Well, I just thought that since you were going out that you were together…"

"No, we're not, Alice." I said sternly, hoping to keep that draw closed.

"Oh… anyway, if you're going out I thought you would need my help." She said, smiling sweetly at me.

"Thank you Alice. Does this mean that we are cool?"

"Definitely." She confirmed, her eyes sparkling into mine. She smiled widely before dragging me up the stairs.

As soon as I had closed the door behind me she flopped on the bed and began rummaging through her oversized bag. It was almost as big as her…

"I have like… three outfits for you."

"Okay…" I said, unsure of what will come out of her bag. She threw an extremely short blue dress at me, which I immediately dismissed. "I am _not _wearing that." I told her, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine." She stole the offending item from my hands and replaced it with a pair of jeans.

"Why couldn't you have given me this first?" She didn't reply, but pushed me into the bathroom.

Looking at the jeans in the bathroom, I smiled. They fitted perfectly. As long as I had known Alice, she never failed to surprise me with her ability to pick out exactly the right clothes for me.

"Alice!" I squealed as I walked back into my room. "They're perfect!" I spun on the spot, and she clapped her hands, giggling along with me.

Before I knew it, a deep blue top was thrown at me, and I struggled to catch it. Holding it in my hands, I smiled at Alice.

"Alice, this is beautiful, really."

"I know." She said, smiling. "It will look better on though. Now go!"

Coming back into my room, Alice smiled. She didn't say anything, but pulled a chair for me to sit in.

"Alice…" I warned.

"But Bella! I haven't done this in ages! I won't go over the top, I promise!" She told me, smiling sickly sweet.

"Fine." I sighed. "Just… don't kill me." She replied by bringing out her bag of torture instruments.

"So, Bella. What have you been doing lately?"

"Moping about. Yourself?"

"Not much either, to be honest. I have been trying to get Edward to cheer up, but no such luck. He smiled for the first time in a week this morning." She told me, putting some foundation on a sponge. I hummed thoughtfully, closing my eyes so that she could apply the makeup. "So, I saw you talking to Steve the other day…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" I willed her to carry on, opening one eye to peer at her.

"Oh, nothing! I was just thinking…"

"Thinking what, exactly?"

"Oh, if you were an item or something…"

"I thought you thought that Edward and I was an item?"

"I did."

"You thought I was dating both of them?" I said, holding her wrist and stopping her so that I could stare her directly in the eyes.

"No, no, no, no. I didn't think anything, if you know what I mean? I mean, I thought you were dating Edward but then he told me that you weren't and then I saw you and Steve and I thought that that was odd because I was sure that Edward told you to stay away from him and then I thought that yo-"

"Alice," I interrupted "Breathe. Don't worry. Just drop it."

"Thanks." She smiled.

About twenty minuets later she told me she was finished, and thrust a mirror in my hands. I looked at the reflection, and gasped.

Thick, black lashes framed my eyes, and my skin was flawless. My lips were plump, and glistened in the light. I hadn't even notice Alice do my hair, but it was tied up in a bun with brown curls falling around my face. I looked amazing, and I felt weird saying so.

"Alice…"

"No need to thank me, its part of the job." I looked her directly in the eyes, thanking her. She nodded. "So, what's on the agenda for…" She looked at her watch. "Four and a half hours?"


	35. Part Thirty Five

_Authors note; I'm sorry for the wait. Filler. I know, but seriously, how long can fillers be? I'm kinda in a rush because I want to post before I have to go to bed, and I will post tomorrow and explain everything. I LOVE YOU! Oh, and the date will hopefully be in the next update. Yeah, lets do this…_

_Disclaiming: Nup._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Thirty-five.**

I racked my brain for an idea, but came up blank. Thankfully Alice had an idea. The worst part of the idea was what the idea was.

"Shopping!"

I sighed, knowing, somewhere in the back of my mind, that that was coming.

"Alice, really? You just got me dressed up and everything. I'm not going shopping in this!" I said, gesturing towards the clothes I was wearing. What if I got something down the top, or worse, tripped and ripped something?

"Change into something else."  
"What about my hair and makeup? I'm way over done just to go shopping!"

"Suck it up."

"Aliiiceeee." I whined. "Please, Ali? Don't make me do this!"

"Too late." Crap. It was evident I wasn't going to win this argument.

"But…" I was desperate for an alternative, not willing to give up just yet. "What if…"

"Nothing you can do will change my mind. Hey, if your good I will let you go into a bookstore, how about that?"

"You make me sound like I'm five." I mumbled, looking for something else to change into.

"Here," She said, throwing a pair of clean jeans and top at me. "Just stick that on and get your butt downstairs."

"Yes, mum."

After I was changed she dangerously threw a pair of heels at me. One flew straight past my face, just centimetres from my eye, and the other landed by my foot.

"I am not wearing those!" I yelled, picking one up and ogling at the 5 inch heels.

"Yes."

"No."

"I will force you."

"Go for it." I said, towering over her, challenging.

"Don't think I won't."

"I don't think you won't. I'm hoping that you will lose and I can wear trainers." She looked horrified. "Or at least a pair of flats." I amended. She looked a little happier with my last words, but only a smidgen. She still looked terrifying, even as I stood at least a head above her. I smirked slightly at her ability to scare me so much.

"What are you smiling at? You know I will beat you."

"Try me." I didn't deny that she would, but I liked the way we were putting off shopping. Before I knew it I was on the floor, and the shoes were on my feet. She stood at my feet, smirking down at me.

"What the?!"

"I have my ways. Now get up." She offered me her hand, which, much to my dismay, I had to accept. I had no way of getting up in those shoes without causing mass destruction.

"Please Alice. I am wearing everything else you said, just not these," I said, pointing to my feet. "Anything but these."

"Fine!" She huffed, rummaging through her bag again. I smiled, knowing that if I gave a good enough reason, she would crack. I just had to find the soft spot.

"Try these." She half-yelled, and I could tell she was in a mood. Who _couldn't_ tell she was in a mood?

"You know I love you, right?" I asked as I sat down next to her, putting the chosen shoes on.

"Yeah." She sighed, leaning onto my shoulder. "Ditto." She smiled up at me, and I smiled back.

"Come on magical fairy, let's go torture me." She jumped up, grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. "Slow down!" I told her as we reached the bottom. She had literally knocked the breath out of me.

We settled into her yellow Porsche, of which I was highly jealous, and sped off. I told her repeatedly to slow down, and she repeatedly ignored and sped up a little more.

"My dad was a cop, you know? I have the law running through me. I could make a citizens arrest!" She didn't reply, only sped up even more. I gripped tightly onto my seat and closed my eyes, desperately telling myself that we were not going to crash.

I trusted Alice, of course I did, but I just didn't trust everyone else. I didn't trust them to see her coming and to act quickly enough. I didn't trust that she could get away with not being caught. I new she had never received a ticket, but it's only a matter of time before she makes a wrong move and ends up with a great big fine. Not that it would matter to her. The Cullen's must have it running through them too, only the polar opposite to me. They thrived on danger; Edward drive like a maniac too. He maybe drives a little slower when I was present, because he didn't like to see me uncomfortable. Alice couldn't give two flying monkeys; if I didn't like it, she said, I could walk.

"Were here." Alice whispered to me, and I cracked one eye open to make sure we were at a standstill. Sure enough, we were parked outside the mall, in an unbelievably good parking space.

"Come on." She said, nudging me. "Lets go!" She jumped out of the car door before I even blinked, and was at my side pulling on my arm. "Come on! I'm getting old here, Bella!" she screeched, pulling harder.

"Okay, okay!" I yelled, getting out of the car. After I straightened my self up and looked around, I saw loads of people staring at me as if I had a sign over me flashing 'Look here!'. Or as if I had grown another head. I looked at Alice, hoping she would give me some insight, but she just shook her head and giggled. I rolled my eyes before pulling her along, desperate to get out of the open. I didn't need to have a mirror, nor Alice to tell me I was beetroot red. Knowing this just made me blush harder.

Once we were through the doors I felt instantly better, and out of the limelight.

"Where to first?"

"Um… why don't you choose?" I raised my eyes at her in surprise. She never let me choose.

"Really?" She did nothing but nod. "Honestly?" She nodded once more. "Wow." I said, mostly to myself. "Let's go to the bookstore then." She sighed. "Just so that it is out of the way." I added, holding my hands up in defence. She sighed again and crossed her arms across her chest, telling me with her eyes to lead the way. I shrugged and walked in the direction of my favourite bookstore. When we got to the front Alice sat down outside and pulled her phone out. She knew that I wouldn't be worth talking to in there.

I walked in and smiled at the boy behind the counter. He had thick rimmed glasses, and his nose in a book. He looked up as he heard the doors open and looked up at me as a reflex, I assumed. He smiled faintly, before going back to his book. I headed for the fiction, not interested in non-fiction. Romance was always my favourite, although I could always happily read a mystery. I trailed my index finger along the long line of books, before stopping at an interesting looking book.

I read the blurb and first few pages before deciding I was satisfied and went to pay. I placed the book on the counter, and the boy looked up at me, with an agitated look in his eyes. He scanned the book without a word and held his hand out for the money, not saying a word. I handed over a twenty dollar bill, and he handed me ten change. The book was twelve dollars ninety-nine cents, but I didn't say anything, neither did he. He closed the till, slid a receipt towards me and turned his back to me. I was slightly taken aback by his rudeness, but decided it shouldn't matter and it was soon forgotten by the time Alice skipped over to me, linking her arm with mine.


	36. Part Thirty Six

_Authors note; Sorry about the wait. I got my laptop back, after much nagging, but it kept shutting down, therefore every time I tried to write I would lose all of my work. Needless to say, it was pretty annoying. Yeah, so this has been re-written like… a thousand times. Did you notice that sometimes you have to wait weeks for an update with no apologies, yet I say sorry for a couple of days? I think I may be obsessed… Anyway, I want to tell you of my goal. __**My goal is four hundred reviews by the time this is finished. **__Do you reckon we could do that? Hmmm… I don't even know when this will end either… Anyway [again] WE GOT THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY! How insane is that?! Yeah, I thanking you. __Love._

_Disclaiming: Not mine._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Thirty-six.**

"What do you want to do now?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"I said, what do you want to do now?"

"Yea, yea I heard that. I meant like… what?!"

"Are you actually going to talk sense?" She said, stopping mid-step.

"Yes. We are standing in the middle of the mall, which, might I add is your favourite place ever, surrounded by many shops, which are all open and 90% are clothes centred, and you ask me what I want to do?" She looked at me, calculating my words.

"Yes." She said finally. I looked at her disbelievingly before looking at my watch.

"Alice, how long have we been here?"

"Um… hour and a half? Maybe two?"

"I was in that bookstore for an hour?!" She just shrugged. I couldn't believe it; she usually dragged me out after just ten minutes. But how could I have looked at one book for an hour?

"What did you do while I was in there?" I asked, beginning to walk again.

"Just called some people."

"What kind of people?"

"Important people." Strangely for Alice, she was being very quiet. I was almost scared. Either she was keeping something a secret or they had upset her. Who would upset her?

"Did you want to talk?"

"No." And so we walked aimlessly silently.

We wandered around the mall, no where as our destination. She was quiet, and I didn't dare disturb her; she looked deep in thought. Only did I realise where we were heading when we got there. Alice face brightened, and she began jumping on the spot.

"Alice, no." I told her before she could beg.

"Aww! Don't be such a spoil sport!"

"But I don't need any new underwear!"

"Wear it tonight!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why do I need new underwear for tonight?"

"Because… It will make you feel more confident!" She squealed at her logic, jumping up and down. I sighed, not having it in me to argue.

"Okay," I said reluctantly. "But do I have to try it on?"

"I guess." She huffed before dragging me inside.

I didn't usually look around the stores; just followed Alice, but for some reason that was unknown to me I had the urge to look around. It was pink frills everywhere, and fluffy pink handcuffs were hung in random places around the shop. I could think of it as some kind of porn shop if I didn't know any better.

"What colour would you like?" Alice asked, interrupting my wandering mind.

"Blue." I answered automatically, not realising until moments later that that was Edward's favourite colour on me. I blushed deeply and ducked my head, praying that Alice didn't spot my blush.

"I already knew," She told me through the racks of bras. "I bought that blouse for you, remember?"

"How did you…" I trailed off, not bothering to finish. I will never understand the mystery that is Alice. Sometimes she was a fortune teller, sometimes a mind reader. Using logic, it probally just boiled down to my predictive-ness.

Alice had held up a light blue and a dark blue bra and pant set in front of my face.

"Which one?" She asked, looking side to side at each.

"Um…" I hesitated. Neither were what I would usually go for, but I had to trust Alice. "That one. Um, Alice, how do you know my bra size?" I didn't remember telling her. I hoped that she hadn't been through my underwear draw when I wasn't looking.

"I guessed." I breathed a sigh of relief.

As promised, Alice didn't drag me towards the changing room. Instead we headed straight for the till where a girl about our age wore a tag with 'Tanya' scrawled across it. I subtly wrinkled my nose; I always hated that name.

"Hi girls." Tanya said, taking the set from Alice. "Are you sure this is the right size? It looks a little big for you." She said in a nasally tone, looking at Alice.

"Oh, it's not for me." Alice said, with strained politeness. "It's for my friend."

"Oh. Well, I suggest you get something a _lot _smaller." She smirked at me. It took all of my willpower, and much reminding that I couldn't get arrested because of my date tonight, for me not to kill her there and then.

"I think I know my bra size, thank you." I said sharply, giving her a death glare. "At least mine are real." I muttered under my breath as we walked out. She head, and I knew it, and it made me smile. Bitch.

"What now?" Alice asked after a few moments of silence.

"Home?"

"Sure."

The car ride was quiet, and by the time we arrived back at mine it was almost seven. I was glad it was just an hour to go, whereas Alice was going crazy.

"We only have an hour, maybe less if he shows up early!" She yelled, running about the place. "I have to re-do your make up! Look at you, it's all flaky and icky! And you need to get changed _now_!"

I sighed, grabbing my bag of underwear and walked up the stairs, a little pixie hot on my heels. "Go faster!" She screamed, pushing me up the stairs.

As soon as we were in my room she flung the door shut and told me to get undressed and put on my new underwear.

"Get out then!" I said when she didn't move.

"But I need to put your makeup on." She said matter-of-factly.

"I can't change and you do my makeup at the same time!"

"Sure we can." And I was doomed. The determined look on her face told me there was no chance in hell I was going to win, like many of our arguments today.

So that is exactly what we did. I took my top off first and as soon as it was off Alice bombarded my face with makeup remover. While she began my foundation I shimmied out of my old bra, annoyed that I couldn't look at what I was doing. Alice would burn me alive if I so much as moved a millimetre. I was glad she kept her eyes trained on my face; we may have know each other practically our whole lives but there was something that made me feel uneasy about being naked in front of her. I quickly put on my new bra, and moved my head slightly earning a moan and a slap from Alice.

That's when I realised that my trousers would be a bit harder. I thought it through first; what my actions were to be. The best was I could picture it was to unbutton them, pull them down as much as I could without bending too much, and then use each leg to pull them down. It didn't work, and Alice smudged my mascara. She moaned at me, telling me that she didn't have anymore makeup remover. She ran out of the room to get some soap and water and I used that private moment to change into my new panties. They were nice; I would give Alice that. I head her footsteps and in a rush pulled on my jeans for the evening.

Alice came back in and stopped in the doorway, looking at me.

"Bells," She breathed. "You are really beautiful. Too bad neither of us is gay or single." She sighed, going back to work on my face. I giggled as there was a knock on the door.

"Shit." We said in unison, locking eyes with each other.

Before I could suggest a plan Alice was already answering the door, and back in my room.

"He is downstairs waiting." I nodded at her as she went back to working on my face, super speed. My heart picked up when she told me I was ready. Was I ready? Was I ready to talk to Edward again? He had done nothing wrong, so why was I nervous to speak to him? Fear that he just came to say he didn't want me? To tell me he was fed up of waiting for me, and that he has chucked me for some bimbo like Tanya? I shuddered at the thought.

Alice placed her tiny hands on my shoulders.

"You are ready." She whispered to me before running out of the door. I nodded to myself.

"I am ready. I am ready." I repeated to myself. I paced my bedroom floor before sighing and spinning quickly to glance in my reflection. I smiled at the beauty in the mirror, put on my black ballet pumps and creaked open my door.


	37. Part Thirty Seven

_Authors note; AH! I'm sorry about the wait. I can't believe it's almost been a week! Okay, I think this is the first half of the date. I'm not sure; I haven't written it yet. I'm sorry for anyone that hated me for the cliff hanger last chapter, but you know, 400 reviews is my goal. *Smiles widely in an attempt to get you to review* __**I love you all.**_

_I really REALLY do appreciate all of the reviews guys! I remember reading some on here before I began to post, and there was one with 200 reviews and I was all like 'woah, that's a lot of reviews, I will never get that!' but look at that freakin' number! JEEZ!_

_Disclaiming: No characters in this story are mine unfortunately._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Thirty-seven.**

_I smiled at the beauty in the mirror, put on my black ballet pumps and creaked open my door._

I don't know why, but I was quiet as I walked down the stairs. There was a sense of peace in the house and I didn't want to disturb it. I got to the bottom of the stairs and looked at the floor. I saw his black shoes and I could see how close he was. I had missed him so much; missed his hugs. Edward's hugs made everything better.

He seemed to be thinking exactly the same thing, as I saw his feet take a few cautious steps towards me before taking two larger ones and wrapping his arms around me. I giggled and wrapped my own arms around him, leaning my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat going; like music. He took a deep breath and kissed me on the top of my head, before smoothing my hair. If he ruined it Alice would do everything except suck his blood, guaranteed.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too." I whispered back, lifting my head to look at him. His expression was torn – a familiar expression that he had when two parts of him wanted different things. I knew the feeling.

After a long silence we broke out of our embrace, and he stared at me intensely. I felt warmth to my cheeks and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of _course _I would blush.

"You look beautiful." He told me, his voice in the same volume as earlier. I smiled slightly before looking up at him.

"You too." He looked deep into my eyes before shaking his head and offering me his arm. He seemed to search for something in my eyes, and I was desperate to know if he found what he was looking for.

"To dinner?" he asked, his voice rising from the whisper and a posh British accent covered his normal velvet voice.

"Why thank you sir." I giggled, linking my arm with his and copying the accent.

He opened the car door for me and did my seat belt for me as if I were a five year old.

"I can do my own seatbelt, you know."  
"I know." He said, doing his own up. I saw by the look in his eyes and set of his jaw that he wouldn't like to elaborate that last comment, so I sat tight, knowing I will get it out of him somehow.

Not much was said on the car journey, apart from 'How have you been?' and some crude comment on the weather. Nerves of what I might find out in the next three hours gnawed at my insides. I gripped onto my seatbelt for most of the journey, needing something to hold onto to calm my shaking hands as he drove at a death-wish speed.

As he was driving, to distract my mind from the terrifying speed, I looked at him. He wore shiny black dress shoes and black straight-leg trousers. His emerald green shirt clung to his chest and I smiled mischievously at my lingering gaze. The green really made his eyes pop. Well, not literally.

He caught me staring and I blushed as he laughed at me. I didn't look away though; I was enjoying the view way too much. Plus I didn't want to look at the blurs of town fly past me. Being sick on a make-up date was on my _not_ to do list.

I guess I could call it that. We were making up to arguing over Steve Cary, of all people. I couldn't even remember what possessed me to keep away from Edward, but I was sure it was some kind of delusion from my part. I have the worst memory at the best of times.

We arrived to a small Italian restaurant within the hour. He opened my door for me, offering me his hand as I got out. We walked in to be greeted by a guy, maybe five years older than me. He had dark hair covering half of his face, and didn't say anything but lead Edward who led me to the table.

I looked at Edward curiously; he didn't even need to speak his name, instead we stayed in complete silence until after Edward had ordered for the both of us.

I had seen in movies where the man would just order two, and whether the woman wanted it or not, she would have to suck it up. I had always thought it to be a very selfish thing to do, just assuming what she will eat. Now, as Edward looked me in the eyes, I could think nothing but how amazing that small move made me feel. The way he was just so confident in what I would like that he felt no need to consult me, and of course, he got it spot on.

We were still silent until the drinks came, me fiddling with my napkin and him looking at me. I blushed. I grabbed for my cola almost as soon as it was placed under the table, gulping it down, simply for something to do. As the cool liquid passed down my throat, a tremor passed through me and I shivered viciously, almost spilling some of the drink because my hands were shaking so much.

"Cold?" He asked. Just one word.

"No." I replied, shaking my head. It was only a few seconds later did I realise the absurdity of my question. Of course I was cold. I had just shivered so hard that my head went fuzzy for a second. He laughed at me, and I was so far away with my thought that I hadn't noticed him staring. Without a word he slipped his jacket off, got up from his chair and placed his warm tan coat on my shoulders, his hands lingering for a moment at my neck as he swept my hair out of the way. I shivered at the contact of his long, nimble fingers as they lightly traced invisible patterns on my neck, before stopping suddenly, and quicker than a flash, he was back in his seat, head down. He seemed slightly uncomfortable, so I did not stare.

That one word that he spoke was all until the food was finished. We both ate in a merely comfortable silence, and I imagined myself alone eating in an attempt to appear more relaxed and comfortable. A few times I may have looked up at him he seemed perfectly at ease.

"Would you like dessert?" He asked abruptly, taking me off guard.

"Um… will you be?" He chuckled slightly.

"Let's share something," He suggested. "They do this wonderful chocolate mousse cake…" he trailed off, signalling his hand for the server. He ordered the chocolate mousse swiftly, and once the server had left he rested his elbows on the table and looked directly at me. Again, he seemed to be searching for something.

"Bella, if I were to ask you something, would you think about it for me?"

"Depends what you are asking." He rolled his eyes.

"Never mind. Do you want to tell me why you have been ignoring me?"

"I don't even know myself." I said truthfully, looking down at the table.

"I think I know." He said, and I looked up to see if he was still looking at me. He was. "I think you like Steve." He told me, accusingly. I stared at him in horror.

"I… well… he seems… nice. Not really my type."

"Oh really? What is your type then?"

"Er… not him." He chuckled lightly. "Why did you want me to stay away from him, anyway?"

"Because."

"Not good enough."

"He is dangerous." He answered simply.

"Care to elaborate?" I egged, but the server just _had _to come. We both leaned back as the chocolate dessert was placed in front of us along with two forks. Neither of us picked up a fork, and I urged him on with my eyes, my brows rising slightly. He sighed before putting his elbows back on the table, and putting his head in his hands.

"He is a hormonal boy teenager that has broken twenty too many hearts."

"And you are innocent of all of those factors?" I asked slightly angry. "You are also a boy, as well as a teenager, and you certainly do have hormones, and yes, Edward Cullen, you have broken probally two times as many hearts compared to Cary." I fixed my eyes on the mousse and picked up a fork; I didn't want to look at him anymore.

"Maybe, but I didn't have sex with them."

"How do you know he has?"

"We spoke." I raised my eye brows again as I chewed on the chocolate. It was nice from what I could tell, but I was too wrapped up in our conversation that I wasn't paying much attention to the flavour.

Edward didn't touch the mousse, and I told him I was going out for some air. He insisted he would join me, but I told him to stay as I wrapped his coat around me and smiled slightly, walking out of the door into the cool night air.


	38. Part Thirty Eight

_Authors note; This one will be short, to the point and an apology for not posting for absolutely agggeeess. The guilt is eating me up! Enjoy._

_Disclaiming: Twilight isn't mine._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Thirty-eight.**

The wind was freezing as I walked around the corner, out of sight. I didn't want to be in Edward's line of sight; if he could see me he would definitely watch me. I didn't wander too far away as it was an eerie cold darkness, and this made me uneasy. I must have been no more than ten meters from the restaurant door.

I leaned against a red brick wall, closing my eyes softly as I took a deep breath. _What was I doing?_ I actually had no idea what I was doing.

The way Edward looked at me made me feel… loved. Sure, I knew he loved me, but I never really took time to contemplate what kind of love it was. How did he love me? How much did he love me? More importantly, how did I love him? How _much_ did I love him?

My mind was a complete mess.

I loved Alice. I loved my mum and Charlie. Hell, I loved Charlie so much. I loved Edward. It just felt natural for me to say so. But I loved dogs, too. And I loved chocolate mousse, and I certainly did not love standing out here in the cold. I loved Edward's tan jacket. It was so warm. I hated standing and thinking about what I loved. I felt like an idiot.

But I felt as if it had to be done.

The wind got colder and stronger, but I ignored it and began to walk. I walked back and forth, up and down the little alleyway beside the restaurant. My legs felt like jelly, freezing and covered in goose bumps, but I continued to pace.

Why had we argued about Cary? Edward was right. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right and I was just plain stupid. I ignored my best friend because I am stubborn. I was acting like I had no brain cells, but I was starting to question how many brain cells I _did _have.

Cars screeched down the road, and I was surprised at how fast they were zooming past. I was sure this was a thirty zone, and they looked as if they were going almost double. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to pace. Since I was little I would always pace. My mum told me I would wear a hole in the carpet, which just wanted me to do it some more.

My mum had told me I was cute when I was little. Whenever I asked about friends she would automatically say Edward, and the we were practically joined at the hip. I smiled. I remembered that I used to say that Edward was ginger and he used to get really upset. Why was I thinking about this now?

The wind blew stronger, and I debated whether or not to go back in. go back and continue our conversation. Or stay out here and debate whether or not to go in. I rounded the corner again, and bumped into a Edward-shaped wall. I tumbled backwards, loosing my footing. I squished my eyes shut and shot my arms out protectively, ready to meet my good old friend, Mr. Floor.

To my surprise, and Mr. Floor's, we never had our reunion. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, bringing me towards him, ultimately saving me from saying hello to my dearly missed friend. After I was safely on the ground again, he didn't bring his arms away, and I gently pried my eyes open to peer at him. He had his head in the crook of my neck, and I could feel goose bumps form from where his breath tickled on my skin.

"Thanks." I said breathlessly. I could feel his lips curl on my skin before he released me.

"My job." He shrugged. "Want any company?"

"Um… I'll be in in a minute." He nodded and walked away back into the restaurant.

I sighed as I went back to my pacing. What did that mean? He saved me; that wasn't out of the ordinary. But he usually just let me go straight away as if I were an open flame, burning his skin.

"Wasn't that cute?" A voice asked. It was whispering, almost so quietly I strained to hear it. My heart got quicker, but I decided to ignore the voice in the hope it would leave. I heard sly sniggers coming from multiple mouths. "Shame really. She's damaged goods now. He got his paws all over her." He sighed.

"I'll take her if you don't." Another voice piped up.

"I want her! She seems like an innocent, too." A third party said.

I started to panic, and my brain wasn't working right. It was a mass of words, but one told me to just walk away. They hadn't done anything to harm me, so I shouldn't panic. But my legs were stuck, and I couldn't move.

"What do you want?" I asked, struggling to find my voice. I may have been more confident if I could actually see them.

"You." They said in unison. I shook violently, and it wasn't because of the winds.

Suddenly, a hand was around my wrist, and I was still frozen. They were behind me, and I couldn't turn around even if I wanted to. Their clammy hand trailed up and down my limp forearm, and I could feel their breath on my neck. It felt dirty compared to the lips that had been there just moments ago.

"I don't understand." I whispered.

"Do what I tell you to and you won't get hurt." He whispered into my ear, poking something into the small of my back. It took me a moment, but I began to cry when I realised it must be a gun that was digging sharply into me.

"Please, tell me what you want." I choked, begging.

"Why don't you tell me." He whispered back, licking my neck. I shivered at the touch of his tongue on me.

I couldn't understand what he was saying. Tell him what he wants? How on earth was I supposed to know. My hands were sweaty and shaking, and my eyes were blurred. I couldn't see or think, and I could only just feel.

"Please," I begged, ignoring his last request. "Don't."

"Don't what? Kill you? I think I can do that." I breathed deeply through my nose. "Go and tell pretty boy that you have to leave." He said, pushing the weapon harder into my back.

"I can't." I whispered through my tears.

"Hm.." He mused. "Shame, really. I didn't want to have to do this." He sighed, before a deafening crack pierced through my ears and the crisp night air.

_

* * *

_

Authors note; Yeah that was pretty mean of me, wasn't it? Hm. Well, anyway, I can't write the next chapter without you answering this question:

_**Do you want this to be angsty, or a happily ever after?**__ Vote, please. I won't tell you the results, because that might ruin it. Just let me know in a review please? We might even get four hundred early, do you think? Yeah man._

_Don't forget to vote!_

_, Natalie ,_


	39. Part Thirty Nine

_Authors note; Heyy guys! Woah, that response was awesome. __**411!**__ Four hundred and freakin' eleven! 36 reviews for the last post! Crazy. Love you guys. _

_Kayy, so some of you asked why the hell she just got held at gunpoint by some random guy, but don't worry, will be explained. _

_Plus, there was like a little alleyway by the side of the restaurant; that's why no one saw, and that's where Bella was pacing and shizz. _

_Understand? Good. _:) _This chapter may be rather short and uneventful physically, but dear God is it an emotional strain. Yeah, one more thing, I expect people to be confused by this. Please don't tell me that you are confused; I am too. It will be explained._

_Disclaiming: Nope, nothing Twilight related is mine in anyway what so ever._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Thirty-nine.**

"_Hm.." He mused. "Shame, really. I didn't want to have to do this." He sighed, before a deafening crack pierced through my ears and the crisp night air._

I crashed my eyes closed, waiting for the pain. It never came, to my surprise. Not a second later another, louder crack ran through me. I opened my eyes slightly, and felt no sweaty palm on my wrist. I looked to the side, and saw a huge crack in the wall; just where the bullet may have gone. But I saw no shadows hurrying across, and I didn't see any discarded weapon left behind. Just this hole with a few cracks forming from the pressure.

I heard the door open and swing shut, but I didn't bother to look around. I brought my fingertips to touch the wall, and when I knew it was there, I went to squeeze a finger inside the small hole; to see if the bullet may fall out or something. I could feel the flat, shiny edge, and it was warm compared to the rest of the wall.

My eyebrows furrowed. I didn't think bullets were warm. Maybe they were, I shrugged. I didn't really know that much about guns, anyway.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and spun around instantly. I relaxed when I saw it was Edward; I knew it was him, of course. I couldn't seem to calm my jumpy reflexes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, with concern filled eyes. I nodded automatically.

"Dandy." I breathed, looking into his eyes. I could tell he didn't believe me, but I silently told him to leave me alone. I was surprised when he kept silent. Pleasantly surprised.

"What were you looking at?" He asked, twisting and turning as he tried to see behind me.

"Nothing." I said hurriedly, dragging him back into the restaurant. As we took our place I saw that he hadn't touched the mousse, or even picked up the fork. I looked at the dessert, then back up to him, then back down to the dessert.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted anymore or not." He chuckled at my baffled expression. I shrugged my shoulders, not bothering to argue, picked up my fork and took another small bite.

There was only a small fraction left of the dessert when I decided I had had enough of it, as well as sitting in silence. Sitting in silence gave my mind free reign, and that was something I couldn't afford to let my brain have at the moment.

I pushed the plate towards him, signalling for him to finish. He looked at my face, looking directly into my eyes before shrugging and picking up the clean fork.

"So," I began, desperate to have some kind of discussion going on between us. "How have you been?" He put his fork down with a clink, and lifted his head to look up at me.

"Didn't we do all of the pleasantries already?" He asked, raising and eyebrow. I smiled slightly, not genuinely happy enough to make it a real smile. He noticed. He took my hand with both of his. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded meekly. "Liar." He accused. I nodded, my eyes cast downward. "Tell me." He demanded. I shook my head, unable to speak. He leaned over the table slightly, brining my chin up with his finger. "Please?" He begged, eyes pleading.

"I…I…" I stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. "Take me home." I choked out, tears falling over onto my cheeks, streaming and probally ruining my makeup.

He looked at me a little while longer, before nodding, placing a bill on the table and walking over to me. He offered me his hand, and I grasped onto it, relishing in the warmth. I stood, but my legs were shaking and unstable. I could feel him watching me, and before I could realise what he was doing, he was carrying me, bridal style out of the restaurant door. As we left I swore I could hear the same voices, the same sniggers, the same eyes watching us. I shivered in his arms.

"Are you cold, Bella?" He asked, looking down at me. I shook my head, realising that I still had his jacket wrapped securely around me. He sat me down in his car, doing the seatbelt up like earlier. I closed my eyes, feigning sleep, hoping to get control of my thoughts.

As I felt his warm body so close to me, all I could think was _Edward_. How much I needed him. I tried to think of what had happened, but all I could think was that Edward would protect me. Always has, and probally always will. And then it came to me.

That look in his eyes he always had to seem when he looked at me was love. And not like… 'He loved me as a sister' love. Proper, I love you love. And the more I thought about it, the more I realised something.

I loved him too.

He wasn't a best friend; Alice was a best friend. He was like my air, and I had never noticed until before tonight, and I felt like such an idiot. But the only thing I could think was that I loved him. He was like… my umbrella or my raincoat, but so many other things, too. He was like my oxygen tank in space. Like my skin. He was the part of me that I didn't realise was filled until now. I had always thought of me being incomplete since Charlie died, but I never realised that I was always complete.

Sure, I missed Charlie, and he did take a part of me when he passed, but Edward filled that. I have always been complete, even when it felt like I wasn't.

But knowing this opened a new door. I was a bitch. I had spent years crying about how I was missing part of me, and Edward never complained, and he may not have even realised that he _was_ that missing part. Always. And I was stupid to make him feel guilty.

But not only Edward filled that gap, but Alice too. And Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. And I had spent years feeling sorry for myself when they were there for me, comforting me when they should have just left me. They should have got on with their lives, instead of letting me suck the life out of them. But I might not be here without them, and I owe them my life. I was so selfish and blind not to see. But I don't think I could have seen, even if I wanted to. I was blind from the beginning.

He was not just my best friend. He was so, so much more, and I hadn't realised.


	40. Part Forty

_Authors note; Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been here for a bit, but I have been having sleeping troubles and have been banned from the computer to see if it helped. It didn't help _^.^ _Anyway, I might only be posting once this week, but then I will hopefully be back to normal. I'm gonna try to make this chapter a bit longer for you._

_Disclaiming: Anything that looks anything like Edward Cullen isn't mine. Or anything else._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Forty.**

Days passed and school was the same as always. But just one thing was different now.

When I passed him in the hall he would smile, but most of the time he would stop. He would fling his arm around me and whisper things in my ear. But I still didn't feel as if it were enough. He would walk me to class and he would tutor me on maths. But still, it wasn't enough.

I want to be around him all the time now. It's like I'm addicted to him. When he isn't there my life is pretty boring, but when he is there I feel alive again.

"Bella!" Alice cried, snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Jeez, where the hell had you gone?" She asked me, shaking her head.

"Uhh, miles away." I said, rubbing my eyes back into focus.

"Anyway, as I was saying, what do you want to for prom? 'Cause Jazzy wants to take me but I don't want you to-"

"Woah, back up a moment. When the hell is prom?"

"Next week!" She told me, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But… we only moved here a little while back! It can't be prom already!"

"Yes, it is. We moved here like… middle of the year, though. Graduation!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes whilst inwardly kicking myself. How could I have not noticed?

"Anyway, so I don't want to leave you alone, because obviously Rose and Em-"

"You don't need to worry about Bella." A voice came from behind us. I didn't even need to turn around, and a massive smile was on my face. "I'm taking her to prom."

I closed the small gap between us and flung my arms around him.

"Are you really?" He nodded.

"God, would people stop freakin' interrupting me!" Yelled Alice, stomping away to her next class.

"See you later, Ali!" I shouted at her back.

"I better be going too." He said, giving me a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Catch ya." He said as he too ran down the hall. I sighed at his back.

I quickly made to my way to my history class, of which I was at least five minutes late to.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Swan." Mr Geralds greeted me as I creaked open the door. I blushed at all of the fixated stares on me and hurriedly made my way to my seat at the back of the class. At least I wasn't the only one late, I thought as I stared at the empty seat next to me.

"Hey, it's Swan!" Steve shouted as he entered the door. I smiled at him, but rolled my eyes.

"Detention for being late and disrupting the class, Mr Cary." Mr Geralds sighed, noting it down on a detention form. It must have been Steve's fourth detention from Mr Geralds alone this week.

"Apologies sir." Steve said, bowing down towards him. I couldn't help but giggle. Sure, he was an asshole, but at least he had a sense of humour. He casually walked down the center of the room, slowly and pulled the chair out, scraping it heavily against the plastic-coated floor. He could have walked down the side of the class, and he could have lifted up the chair, and he could have run to his seat, but he wouldn't have. I giggled again as he sat down with a whoosh of air.

"So Swan."

"Bella." I corrected him for the millionth time. I did actually have a name, but it didn't seem to register with him.

"Bella Bella pretty Bella." He sang to me.

"Did I just get complimented by Steve Cary?!" I asked, mouth wide.

"Would you prefer Bella Bella silly Bella?" He asked innocently. I shook my head at him and returned my gaze to the front of the class.

"So," He began conversationally. "Any more dates with Cullen planned?"

"Well, he hasn't asked me o- Wait…" I paused. "I never told you about the date." He paused, still as a statue, but then regained his composure.

"I… uhh I knew it was going to happen eventually." He told me, stuttering. I didn't press him, as I was far too tired to figure out his riddles, but kept silent for the rest of the lesson.

"Miss Swan, can I speak with you for a moment?" Mr Geralds asked once class was over.

"Yeas, sir." I said as I gathered up my books, stuffing them into my bag. I saw Edward waiting outside of the door for me and he waved. I gave a tiny smile and winked at him, letting him know I knew he was waiting.

"Is there any particular reason you keep coming to my classes late?" He enquired, removing his glasses and setting them on his desk in front of him.

"No, sir. I'm sorry."

"Late once more and I'm afraid I might have to begin giving you detentions. I let you off because your grades are good, but if you continue then my last resort would be to give you detentions with Mr Cary in writing lines."

"Lines?" I asked disbelievingly. I didn't think anyone did that anymore.

"Yes, lines Miss Swan. I will see you next class." He dismissed me with a flick of his hand.

I walked out of the class confused and slightly in shock. Lines? I might have sounded like a parrot but I just couldn't believe I had just been threatened with writing lines. Wasn't that like… ages ago? I heard Edward laugh at me.

"I don't know what you're laughing at." I said, poking him in the chest.

"You." He said, snaking his arm around my waist. I leaned into him, snuggling my head into his jacket, smelling him. "I didn't think I smelt that good, love." He mocked. I didn't nothing but 'humph' unwilling to move myself. I just had to trust him to guide me, as I was completely blinded; my whole face was snuggled into his chest.

"Come home with me." I whispered, so quietly I almost didn't hear it. I said it on impulse, not thinking it through. I panicked as I head silence, worrying about rejection. _'No.' _he would tell me any moment now. _'I hate you, stay away from me.' _

But he didn't.

"I would love to." He whispered in my ear, breath grazing my neck, raising goosebumps in its path. "Love to." He repeated.

He held me like that as we made our way to the parking lot.

"Alice!" Edward yelled after her. "Take my baby home. Don't scratch it, or I will suck your blood." He said, baring his teeth in her face.

"Sure, Edward. Have fun at Bella's!" She said, waving to me before skipping off to meet with Jasper.

He opened the passenger door to my truck open for me, and I raised one eyebrow at him.

"I thought this was my car?" I asked.

"It is, but you're drunk." He stated, getting in the drivers seat.

"Drunk?" I questioned, buckling myself into the passenger seat nonetheless.

"You're intoxicated by my very presence." He said as he started up the engine. I rolled my eyes at him, laughing, before looking at the town fly past me at a frighteningly fast speed.


	41. Part Forty One

_Authors note; So this is the only post until Monday/Tuesday. I'm sorry, and those of you who understand sleeping problems will know how annoying it is when you don't feel rested. __**This chapter (Although it isn't really special in any way, BUT it does have some stuff I think you all may like) is a complete dedication to twilighter4ever-ec4e. She is an amazing, understanding person, and I really can't express enough how thankful I am to all of her support. **__Anyway, mushy stuff over, on with the chapter, and I hope y'all love it as much as I do. This was one of the single most sickly sweet things I have ever written._

_Disclaiming: None of this is mine. *Cries*_

**My Best Friend**

**Part Forty-one.**

"So, Bella," Edward started, looking a bit agitated. "Uh, Alice and I were talking and… well, she said…" He stuttered, looking around the room.

Mum was out, and there was a message on the answer machine telling me that she wouldn't be back until late. As I listened to her voice I noted that she sounded like a giddy teenager going on her first date. I rolled my eyes but laughed at her excitement. It was good to hear that things might be looking up for her.

"Well…" I urged, getting two cups out of the cupboard. "Drink?" I asked him. He nodded mutely, and by the look on his face, he was distracted. I went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. "What did Alice say?"

"She told me that you… had… that you liked…" I rolled my eyes. I wish he would just tell me already, but there was something; he never stuttered, and it was so… endearing. So attractive. But so unlike Edward.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"To…" He sighed, but the plastered an obviously fake smile on his face.

"You wanna go get a coffee with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, Edward. What time do you want to pick me up?"

"How does ten do you?"

"Awesome." I said, nodding. For a moment I thought he was going to tell me to leave him alone. Or maybe that he hated me.

We just sat and talked about absolutely everything. There was still one thing we hadn't spoken about, but I was careful to keep that under wraps. We talked about books, music, food, people at school, Alice. And even when we weren't talking there was no awquard silence between us, but comfortable quiet. A few times when we sat he would fidget uncharacteristically, his arm occasionally brushing against my own, sending shivers down my spine.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" He asked out of the blue.

"Nothing." I didn't look at him.

"Liar." He accused, pointing a finger at me.

"Prove it."

"Bella, you do realise that when you lie you don't look at me? And you blush when you know that I know that you're lying?"

"What are _you _thinking?" I asked in a feeble attempt to change the subject.

"And you change the subject?" I looked at him, begging him to be quiet, begging him not to make me say it. "What do you call ghosts who scare talkshow hosts?" He said, suddenly.

"Um, I don't know." I said, rolling my eyes but turning to face him completely.

"The Phantom of the Oprah." He said, bursting out in laughter. He looked so carefree when he laughed, and dear God was his laugh contagious. Nothing was better than seeing Edward with a ridiculous grin plastered on his face, making him look even more… Edward-like. Like the Edward I used to know.

Once our laughter had died down slightly, I decided to tell him something. I made a spur of the moment rushed decision to tell Edward one of my biggest secrets.

"Edward, do you remember a few weeks ago?"

"When we went to dinner?" I nodded. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. I felt as is he were definitely going to reject me now, send me off to a mental asylum, or call me crazy.

"When I went outside…" I paused, trying to form coherent thoughts, trying to word what I wanted to say in a sentence or two that didn't sound completley crazy. I looked into his eyes and completley forgot what I was going to say. He raised his eyebrows, willing me to continue, and I backed out. He would walk out of that door as soon as I told him. He would probally run away. "It was really cold." It wasn't a lie, so I didn't blush, or so I thought.

"Cold." He repeated. "You. Were. Cold." I nodded, looking at him, gauging his reaction.

"Liar." He told me for the second time. I shook my head, unable to deny it, but refusing to admit it. "You can tell me, you know." I nodded.

"I was just being stupid."

"Were you talking to the wall when I came out?" He asked me, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No," I giggled. "Your just gonna think I'm crazy."

"Hey, my little sister is Alice. I think I know the difference between crazy and un-crazy."

"Sorry, but I don't think un-crazy is a word." I pointed out to him, attempting to prolong not talking about my hallucinations.

"It is now. Stop trying to distract me." I looked down at my lap. How could he always have such an affect on me? Do I have the same affect on him?

"I'm not even sure it happened."

"Your driving me crazy here, Bella." He said, taking my hands within his. "Please just tell me." He looked at me, his green eyes looking deep into my own eyes, no matter how I tried to sheild myself from the prying eyes. I felt exposed and self concious.

"So I heard voices."

"I hear voices all the time." He joked. I shot him a glare, narrowing my eyes, trying to shut him up before I cant tell him anything at all. "Sorry, carry on."

"And a hand on my wrist, and something cold was poking me in the back, then I heard a gun shot, and then they were gone, but there was a bullet in the wall and then you came out." I whispered in a rush, getting the words out before my rational side told me to shut up.

He just stared at me. I couldn't tell from his face what he was thinking, but I sure as hell knew what _I _was thinking. A million and one thoughts, all rushing around in my mind at one time, pushing all of the others out of the way, desperatley trying to get my attention. But I wasn't concentrating on any of them. All I could do was look at him and hope that he didn't call Carlisle to come and get me, and then send me off to be sectioned.

Three agonizingly slow minutes later I found warm arms pulling my waist close to him, wrapping himself around me. I couldn't help but let the tears fall in relief. At the moment, it seemed, he wasn't going to call Carlisle. All I could do was wrap my arms around his neck and try to calm my breathing, soaking his shoulder in the process. But he didn't seem to care, but he pulled me closer, monouvering me so that I was sat on his lap. I squirmed, trying to get closer, and he tightened his grip around me in the process. But I still wasn't close enough.

"I cant believe it, Bella." He whispered in my ear. "I should have come outside with you. I don't know, I should have noticed. I cant believe I didn't notice." He cursed at himself. I couldn't do anything but shake my head on his shouler, telling him to shut up. "What's wrong?" He had mistaken my head movement for pain. "Are you hurt?" I meerley shook my head again, and attempted speech.

"Shut up." I stuttered.

"What?" He asked, somewhat confused.

"Its not your fault." I whispered against his shoulder. "I was just so scared."

"Oh, God, Bella. I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over until my cries were barley sniffles. After a few seconds of complete silence, I heard him whisper; 'look at me.' I just shook my head and kept my face hidden in the crook of his neck.

"Look at me." He repeated. "Please Bella." I sighed heavily, before raising my eyes to look up at him.

"I love you." I blinked. Had he really… did he really just say that? But he didn't repeat it, and his face was blank, giving me no indication as to whether he had or not. For all I knew I could be dreaming. "Are you afraid?" He asked, and the answer was automatic. I nodded. "Of what?"

"Losing you."

"I'm here forever. Do you want me?"

"Yes." I whispered, certain. "Forever."

* * *

_Authors note, again; So, what did y'all think? I personally, had loads of fun writing that, and although it had just gone 6pm here, I think I may go to bed. Can we pretty please see if we can hit 500 with this chapter, reviews-wise? Because that would totally be crazy awesome, and I will think of some kind of reward for you all. I might post over the weekend if I get 500, and if I sleep well tonight. **Oh, and sorry for the double post, but I found a HUGE spelling mistake and had to correct it. That's the last time I post without checking...**_

Thank you, you awesome readers, and please review!


	42. Part Forty Two

_Authors note; Heyy guys. It's about midnight (Sunday) and I couldn't sleep, so I have decided to do something constructive. Almost all of my fics will be updated tomorrow (Monday), so could you take the time to read them? I would love you forever…_

_Also, I think that my 500 goal was a bit optimistic, but, you know. Maybe this chapter?_

_Disclaiming: I'm just playing in Stephanie's sandbox again._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Forty-five.**

I stayed on his lap, fidgeting a little. I racked my brain for what to do, and I heard a light chuckle come from him. I snapped my head up, looking into his eyes and I knew exactly what I was going to say as soon as I lost myself in his eyes. It just rolled off my tongue, so naturally and sounded so right.

"I love you Edward." I told him sincerely, leaning in slightly to gauge his reaction. He smiled widely and pushed gently on the small of my back, forcing me forward.

He kissed me lightly at first, just a whisper, our lips brushing against each other. He began to dominate me, creating a powerful rhythm that I couldn't help but follow. It was amazing; just how I imagined it to be like. I felt like a princess; the way he caressed every inch of my skin, spreading warmth and goosebumps. He held me firmly on the waist, feeling the base skin where my shirt had ridden up, tickling me with his fingertips. I couldn't help but giggle on his lips; I just felt so happy and free. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

He laughed at my giggle, and broke away from the kiss. My eyes were still closed and my lips still pouted as he pulled away; I didn't want him to pull away. I wanted to continue kissing! He laughed again, leaning forward to peck me on the lips once more before telling me something I had been trying to avoid. I opened my eyes as he shifted beneath me.

"Bella, your mum will be home soon." He whispered in my ear, before picking me up as he stood. I groaned, not wanting him to leave and let my head fall onto his chest.

"Don't go." I said under my breath.

"I don't have to." He said offhandedly. He carried me into the kitchen, my legs wrapped around his waist. I felt like an invalid; he didn't need to carry me around, but he did anyway. I didn't mind, as long as he was close.

He sat me down on the counter, my legs still either side of him, and lent in for another kiss. I twisted my head to the side so he kissed my cheek, and pretended to be angry. It didn't work; he began to laugh at me, which just made me angrier. Of course, I wasn't _actually_ angry at him, but I couldn't tell him that.

"You're not staying." I said, poking him in the chest. "There is no way you're having dinner with my mum." I told him as if it were the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard.

"Why not? She doesn't hate me, does she?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, you can stay if you're that desperate. Just don't hate me when she starts flirting with you." He laughed loudly, and then the door opened. Crap.

I pushed Edward away from me, instantly missing his body against mine, and ran into the living room.

"Hi mum." I said, trying to sound casual.

"What have you done? You haven't got a boy here, have you?" Dammit.

"Uhh…" I struggled with what to say, but right on cue, Edward came into the room. I felt like hugging him and slapping him at the same time.

"Edward? Is that you?!" I sighed. No, mum, it's his evil twin brother, Edwin. She practically ran over to him, hugging him. My mouth hung open.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" She gushed, stepping back and looking him up and down. I don't know how, but he smiled all the way through it. I was practically wetting myself.

"Yeah, Renee, you look good." He said, smoothly. I was surprised; I could tell he wasn't enjoying her scrutinizing gaze but he was a great actor.

"Oh, no I don't. Your so silly, Edward." She said, batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair about. He glanced at me and winked, and I couldn't stop a giggle from escaping. Mum looked between the two of us for a few moments, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, so are you two like… a thing?" Mum asked me, turning her back completely to Edward to now glare at me, full force. I flinched, not having been looked like that by my mum for years. I looked at Edward for some help. Were we… a thing?

"Yes, Bella and I are together now." Edward said confidently, pulling my mum's gaze from me to him. I waited for her reaction, trying to remember that I hadn't left any knives lying about, just in case.

"At last!" She said, throwing her arms up in the air. "You know, I knew it would happen since you were seven, I couldn't believe the way you were together all the time. Practically inseparable and then all of a sudden we get you to a new school and I see head nor tail from you, young man…" and she continued her rant, but I wasn't listening. I think she had said something about pineapples and flip flops…

I was in a completely different world. A beautiful sea of green water, flowing and lapping at my ankles. I was in pure bliss, just looking into his eyes, and I was sure this was how love felt. Like your heart is going to explode, but like you actually wanted it to. Like you wanted to be in their arms, and you wanted to feel their heat all around you. You just wanted to show them how much you love them, and how much they mean to you. Stupid mothers always seem to get in the way, though.

He looked at me too, and I think my mum got the hint. I heard her mutter that she would be in the kitchen, and swiftly exited the room, leaving just two souls. Two hearts, beating at the same rhythm. Before I knew it, I was in his arms; he seemed to have the same thoughts as me, and lowered his lips to mine, subsequently sending my heart flying and my mind soaring to highs I never thought existed. I was flying.

He broke away, letting me breathe. I wanted to be closer, but needed to breathe. Or was it the other way round? I couldn't think straight, not that I wanted to come down to reality once more.

"Bella." He whispered against my neck, tickling my bare skin.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know," I smirked, lifting my head to look at him. I leaned forward to him, pressing my lips lightly to his. "And guess what?"

"What's that?"

"I kinda love you too." I whispered against his lips, never wanting to break apart. Never.


	43. Part Forty Three

_Authors note; Darn it, so close! 496… so close… anyway, I'm sorry for not posting. Here's the story: So on Tuesday, I had like… the best night's sleep I have had in months. Then, on Wednesday and Thursday I didn't sleep at all. :( So that's how it was going down, and I hope y'all can forgive me for being an asshole. Yeah, and you will hate me even more for this chapter being a filler. **Well, I think it's a nice filler. **Actually, it's a little more than a filler, but nothing incredibly **incredibly **important happens, y'know? Love y'all._

_Disclaiming: I secretly own twilight…_

**My Best Friend**

**Part Forty-six.**

Edward, much to my dismay, left five minutes later. He said a polite goodbye to my mother and kissed me swiftly on the cheek before running out to his car, getting soaked in the rain. I sighed as I saw him drive off, eventually speeding out of my view. I dropped my hand from the window sill and turned to stare at the room. He seemed to illuminate the whole _house _with his presence, and now the room seemed dull.

"So," Came the accusing voice of my mother. "I told you it would happen."

"Huh?" I asked, still in a daze.

"You and Edward. Since you were seven." She told me before turning her back on me and going back into the kitchen. I sighed before heading toward the stairs, mind blank and with nothing to do. I took each step slowly, taking my time, trying to waste away minutes.

When I got to my room I flopped down onto my bed. Sighing, I pulled my hair out of its ponytail, combing it though with my fingers. The only thing I could think of was Edward. And how he had kissed me. How it literally took my breath away. Sighing again, I rolled onto my side, staring at the faint patterns on my wall. Having nothing else to do, I jumped off my bed and pulled out all of my draws from my desk. I started with the bottom one which was filled with pens that probally didn't work and loose sheets of paper with old drawing on.

There were about forty pens and only three worked. The other thirty seven occupied the bottom part of my bin. I pulled out a clump of sheets of paper from the draw and stood up, going to sit on my bed. I had one pile either side of me; keeping and trash. Ninety percent was trash. I put everything I was keeping back into the draw, and slid the draw back into my desk.

Why did everyone keep saying that they knew it was coming? Everyone 'knew it.' Why didn't I? Why didn't anyone ever tell me? We could have been together ages ago. Unless Edward liked someone like Brandy Nichols or Kelsey Adams. Sure, they were nice girls; just the type Edward would go for. Just the type that anyone would go for over me; they were beautiful, I was just… Bella. Was I Edward's second choice?

"Dinner!" My mum yelled, making me jump. I pulled myself to my feet, leaving my room a mess, and trudged down the stairs, following the delicious scent.

"Wow mum, you actually managed to cook without burning anything!" I clapped her. There was only one plate on the table. "Are you not eating?" She shook her head. "Where are you going?" I asked as I took a seat.

"Do you remember Phil?" She asked. The name rung a bell, but I just couldn't put a finger on it… "He came over to practically every Christmas until you turned eleven." She prompted. I shook my head. "Well, anyway, he called me up again and asked me out on a date. You don't mind eating alone, do you honey?" She asked, kissing the top of my head. I just shook my head.

"I usually do anyway."

"Aw, don't be like that. I'm sorry I'm not here more often."

"No, its okay mum. Go have fun." She nodded, yelling an 'I love you' before the front door swung closed.

I sighed (for what felt like the millionth time) and looked down at my plate. Spaghetti Bolognese. And she didn't even burn it.

Dinner was uneventful, and I went straight upstairs after washing my plate, and resumed my tidying. It must have been around nine when I just curled up into a ball and fell asleep, dreaming of nothing.

When I woke up I had a light sheen of sweat on my forehead. I couldn't remember anything, but when I looked down I was still fully clothed in my jeans and top. I scrambled out of bed, stretching my arms above my head. I looked at the small digital clock on my dresser and flopped back down on the bed. Five thirty. I groaned as I rolled over onto my side, knowing I would never get back to sleep. Instead I undressed and had a cold shower to wake me up.

I had no idea what to wear. My first idea was to wear blue jeans and a white top, but I had slept in my blue jeans, and didn't really want to wear them again. Instead I pulled out black jeans and a pink vest, deciding to leave it as simple as possible.

It was six forty five when I decided it was okay to go downstairs, even though I had about two hours until I needed to leave for school. I tried to take the stairs slowly in case mum was still asleep, but when I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard voices. I stood on the bottom landing, listening. It was a mans voice along with my mum's, and I didn't recognise it at all. Who would be over here at quarter to seven in the morning?

I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. My mum stared at me as if I had grown another head.

"Um… you okay mum?" I asked. As soon as I spoke, the man spun around to face me.

"I'm fine, honey." She told me, walking towards me and placing her hands on my shoulders. "You okay? Why are you up so early?" She asked, obviously surprised.

"I don't know, just am, I guess." I told her, but looked curiously at the tall man leaning against the counter.

"Hey, Bella." He said, smiling shyly. I pitied him and smiled back.

"Hey…" I looked at my mum for some help.

"Phil." She informed me. I nodded.

"Phil." I repeated. The three of us stood in a very awquard silence. Phil seemed to think so too, as he decided to make a quick escape.

"So, uh, I better be going to work." He told my mum, looking at her with an apologetic smile on his face. "I'll call you later, 'kay?" My mum just nodded. He kissed her on the cheek, told me a swift goodbye and practically ran for the front door as if his life depended on it.

My mum stared at me in silence. I looked back at her for a few moments after shrugging and getting out a bowl and some milk. It was when I was reaching for some cereal when my mum found her voice.

"Do you remember him?" She asked all of a sudden.

"No," I shrugged. "Not really. But he seems nice."

"You used to play together all the time." She sighed whistfully. "Okay honey, I'm gonna head off too. Have a nice day at school." She told me as she grabbed her purse.

"Make sure you eat lunch!" I yelled at her back as she closed the front door behind her. I sighed, swallowing each bite slowly. I looked at the clock on the oven, and banged my hand on the table when it read just quarter past seven.

When the phone rang, I thanked the heavens above. Someone up there must love me. I picked up the phone and greeted a cheery hello into the phone. I heard a light chuckle and my heart got a little faster.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward greeted me.

"Edward, how are you?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"I am fine, thank you Bella. Yourself?"

"I'm good."

"So, I was thinking, did you want a lift to school?" He asked, rushing his words almost as fast as Alice. I giggled.

"My truck does work, you know."

"Yeah…" He muttered. "Never mind then."

"No! Edward, I was kidding! I would love to."

"Cool. What time do you want me to pick you up?" He asked, sounding excited.

"Whenever. I woke up early so I'm ready."

"Awesome."

"Cool." A silence passed over us. I couldn't help but laugh, which caused him to laugh too.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." My heart got faster. My mouth went dry.

"I love you too." I whispered. "I really do." And it sounded so right. I couldn't stop repeating it over in my head, even after I had hung up the phone.


	44. Part Forty Four

_Authors note; I'M SORRY!!! I have read through some of my previous chapters, and it is evident that I am so milking this. *hates myself* Any lines you recognise in this one are probally from the film, since I saw it yesterday! It was insanely awesome. __**I wish this was longer, I really do. **__Its short and I'm a bitch, but can I have lots of reviews please?_

_Disclaiming: I am super man._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Forty-five.**

The school day was slow. I didn't have any classes with Edward. When I did see him he was so… not Edward.

I was feeling left behind. Yesterday he was shy. This morning on the phone he sounded nervous, and now he was acting like a highly caffeinated five year old. Sort of. In the sense that he seemed extremely excited about something.

I got home to an empty house and did the one thing I hadn't done in ages. I turned the TV on. It went straight to some news channel. I wasn't planning on actually watching it; just background noise, but for some reason I sat down and watched it. An article came on about some programme on tonight. A soldier was making a documentary on his life and experience during the war. It showed some footage on the news and I watched intently. It looked horrific, but I felt compelled to watch it tonight.

Someone knocked on the door, making me jump out of my reverie. I switched the television off and cautiously walked towards the door. I opened it, revealing my mum.

"Mum?" I asked, trying to hold back a giggle as I opened the door a little wider.

"Don't laugh," She scolded. "I didn't loose my key, it ran away." She fake-sobbed as I stepped aside. She came in and flopped onto the sofa with a huff. I sat down beside her and couldn't hold back the laughter. My whole face scrunched up and my eyes squinting, obscuring my view of my mum, unable to gauge her reaction to my laughter. It was useless trying to see her face anyway; tears were blurring my vision completely, and I was left blind, rolling about to the sounds of my mum's giggles, too. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed like that. She had tears streaming from her eyes, and what was even funnier was that it wasn't even an unusual thing for my mum; she repels anything with any materialistic value at all. _I wouldn't be surprised if it actually did run away._

"You going anywhere tonight Bella?" Mum asked suddenly as we were cleaning the dishes.

"No…" I said cautiously. "Did you want me to?"

"No, but I was going to go out. I feel as if I leave you alone too much." She looked at me sympathetically.

"I don't mind. I have some tidying to do, and I still have school tomorrow."

"Okay honey, well I will probally be gone by eight so if you lock yourself in your room and I don't get to say bye, bye honey." She said, giving me a hug. I took the hug like a child, relishing in having some time with my mum and hoping to show her how much I appreciated the little time we did spend together.

When I heard her leave I crept down the stairs. I don't know why I crept, but I felt as if I were doing something naughty, so I crept nonetheless. I switched the television on to find that the programme had already started. I didn't plan on watching all of it; just ten minutes or so, but, much like earlier, I felt compelled. Attracted, almost. I shivered as I leant back into the arm chair, turning the volume up a little.

There was a voice over talking about the other men he spent his army life with. A photo came on screen of about thirty men, all dressed in typical army-camouflage trousers and green vests. They were all smiling, but the picture was shown long enough for me to tell that only three were genuinely happy. I only just registered the voice telling me that only two of the men came home, including himself.

After a while, other pictures came on. I immediately flinched away from the pictures showing; tens of pictures of guns and knives and grenades. It brought back the thought of my date with Edward. Tears welled up and I turned the television off, trying to calm down a little.

When I got undressed and snuggled into bed, I thought back to everything. My date, kids at school, mum, Phil, that programme… dad. I hadn't thought about dad for so long and for just one reason (that I could tell) the show had brought back so many memories of him. And those pictures of the weapons kept flashing in my mind.

I wondered which kind of gun he was killed with. But then I actually realised… he was killed. Shot, brutally shot by a complete stranger who had probally never met him before. And I didn't even say goodbye to him. I wanted to feel the pain that he had – try and take some away from him, even though I knew it was hopeless.

My heart was beating so fast, and my head so hot, but I hardly noticed. My thoughts were plenty to keep me occupied.

I wondered what one I had been threatened with. But I couldn't even focus on that anymore; every ounce of my attention was on Charlie. I wondered if the killer got shot, too. Why should my dad go through pain and this murderer gets away with twenty years in prison? That was nothing compared to the pain Charlie must have gone through. I felt my heart cry for my dad.

My heart was burning.

I was close to loosing my life, but the more I thought about it, the more it seemed unreal. How could no one else have heard a gun shot?

I couldn't breathe. My lungs were starving. My eyes were bulging, and my arms were wriggling, desperate to escape the confines of my bed covers.

My dad was shot. With a gun. In front of other people. Why my dad? I felt so much anger, bubbling up inside of me. I didn't have enough space in my head to think of anything else apart from my dad, and I didn't even notice sweat rolling off of me. Why couldn't it have been anyone else? Anyone? Why did my dad have to go through all of that? Why can't he be here now, comforting me, holding me? Holding his princess?

My heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my ears. It was pumping furiously as if my life depended on it; like it was on fire. My lungs were cut off and my throat was closing. My eyes were rolling into the back of my head and my arms started to relax. Everything went black.

* * *

_Authors note; Everything will be explained next chapter, and any information about what was discussed in this chapter that anyone has a problem with, I would be glad to chat with you and sort it out. Since I'm feeling particularly sensitive after writing that, no flames please. :)** I would like to update all of my fics tomorrow since it's my birthday on the 23rd and nothing would be better than seeing lots of awesome reviews in my inbox xD**_

**Review for me? *smiles sweetly in a pathetic attempt to get you to review***


	45. Part Forty Five

_Authors note; Hey. This one is especially for today :) And an Authors note is at the bottom that you need to read._

_Disclaiming: No characters are mine._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Forty-five.**

I woke up to blinding lights. I couldn't even decipher the lights; just white. My eyes began to focus slightly, and I was greeted by white tiles, which explained the white light. My head was pounding with each movement of my eyes and I came to the conclusion that it would just hurt more if I tried to move my head, so I kept it completely still. My eyes travelled the room, finding plastic chairs and large, intimidating monitors. Ugh, hospitals.

I racked my brain for a memory. Nothing came, nothing at all. I closed my eyes again and tried to relax. Last thing… I got nothing. I sighed and opened my eyes again, this time to be met with another pair of familiar brown ones.

"Mum." I croaked out, my throat dry and broken. "What am I doing here?" I asked, my eyebrows pulling together. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers, sitting backwards into the plastic chair.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked, changing the subject. "Do you need anything?"

"No, mum. Why am I in a hospital?" I asked, attempting to sit up, trying to get a better view. I ignored my pounding head as mum helped me into a sitting position and thrust a cup of water into my hand. I clutched at it with both hands, the water shaking, creating little ripples and waves in the cup.

"Carlisle will come here soon to check up on you."

"Where is Edward?" I asked immediately at the mention of Carlisle. Mum glanced to the side of the room, the monitors and trays blocking my view.

"He's asleep. Never leaves." She sighed, shaking her head. I giggled half-heartedly.

As if he had been standing outside of the door, Carlisle walked in. He gave me a breezy smile before grabbing the clipboard on the end of my bed.

"Good morning Bella."

"Hey, Carlisle."

"How are you feeling?" He asked, not looking up from the clipboard. Mum left the room, giving me a small wave as she closed the door.

"Confused. Tired. A bit shaky." My head snapped over to the door where I saw Edward holding the handle. "Where do you think your going?" I asked him, outraged that he was trying to leave me.

"I thought I would let my dad speak to you." He shrugged, smiling at me.

"Oh no you don't." I told him, patting the side of my bed. He sighed and came to sit down, taking my hand in his. "So," I said, removing my gaze from Edward and over to Carlisle. "What's up with me?"

"What is the last thing you remember, Bella?" He asked, setting the clipboard aside.

"Honestly?" I racked my brain hard, crushing my eyes closed. Straining, I could just about figure a few things out. "Um… mum leaving… a show on the television…" I paused, thinking I was onto something. As quickly as it came, the memory faded. I opened my eyes. "That's it. That's all I got." Carlisle nodded and sat on a chair.

"I'm not too sure how to say it, so I just will. It seems that you have a severe anxiety disorder." He told me calmly. Anxiety disorder? My heart got a little faster. "It seems to be triggered by a memory you recalled last night or maybe something you saw? We can't really help you unless we know what causes it." My breathing accelerated.

"Wait, wait. So what does it mean? What happened?" Carlisle sighed, running a hand through his hair. I looked at Edward who was looking directly at me, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Your mother found you unconscious in your room last night, around ten thirty. We don't know when you passed out, so it's hard to know the actual severity. If you were out for more than an hour we may have to take more… drastic measures. Do you remember any thoughts or activities you did last night?" I sighed, trying to collect everything he was saying. Drastic measures? What's that supposed to mean?

"_I didn't loose my key, it ran away." _

"Mum lost her key." I told him, concentrating on that memory. "We laughed, and… we had dinner. We talked about her shoes… and she left…" I kept getting quick flashes of the night before, but they just came and went so quickly. Little pieces of conversation and words that were said passed through my mind, but left quickly. "I watched something on the television…" I said, frustrated that I couldn't work out what the show was. "And then I went to bed." I told Carlisle, confident that that was all I could remember, for now, at least.

"Okay, well if you remember anything, please let me know. I can't really do anything until we know what triggered it." He said helplessly. I nodded and followed him with my eyes as he walked out of the door.

"You should rest." Edward told me, moving to sit on the side chair he was sleeping on earlier. I shook my head and tightened my grip on him.

"Lay by me." I insisted. He raised one eyebrow. I looked closely at his face, tracing the dark circles under his eyes with my fingers. "You look so tired." I whispered, touching his eyelids as they fluttered closed under my touch. I moved my fingertips to his eyebrows, touching every hair, and then moved them up to his forehead. His eyes looked at me, but I was transfixed by the smooth texture of his skin, my mouth hanging slightly open, amazed at the flawless skin. I could feel the little bumps in his forehead where veins were hidden, and continued my journey upwards, my hands tangling themselves in his hair. So soft and smooth beneath my fingertips. My hand fell to his cheekbones and I traced them lightly, before moving inwards to touch his nose. Ever so lightly, my fingers found their way to his lips, noting the way they were slightly parted and the way I could feel his warm breath covering my hands.

Blushing, I dropped my hands. I don't know why I had done that, but I felt as if I needed to commit every plane of his beautiful face to memory, locking it away in my head, savouring it for next time, keeping it for forever. He pulled my face up to look at him and lent in towards me, kissing me lightly on the lips. My arms wound themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I felt faint, but I couldn't bring myself to care; I was lost in the way his lips moulded with mine, moving together in a beautiful dance.

"You over-estimate my self control." He muttered against my lips before pulling away gently. I sighed and let my hands fall to my sides. He pulled the thin blanket back from the bed and I shuffled over. He rolled himself next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled, closing my eyes and burying my head in his chest. He kissed my forehead. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

X X X

Guns were lying everywhere. On the street, pavements, in the bins, on the sop shelves, in draws; everywhere. And people were walking about as if everything was normal. Someone picked up one of the guns, and pointed someone in the head with it.

I shot up into a sitting position, gasping desperately for air, unable to find my lungs enough oxygen. As a result of my sudden action, I heard a loud bang and cry of pain come from next to me. I looked to where Edward was, and he wasn't there. I looked at the side of the bed and saw him lying on the floor, clutching his head with both hands.

"Oh my god, Edward! I am so sorry!" I gushed, sitting up and holding my hand out to him. He shook his head and clambered onto the bed, back beside me and I looked at his head. He swatted my hands away and pulled his arms back around me.

"What ever doesn't kill me will make me stronger." He whispered before yawning and letting his eyes flutter close again. I giggled before laying my head back down, looking at him. I couldn't stop myself, and found my fingers on his face again, memorising every millimetre of skin, much like I had earlier. "Do you know how distracting it is to have a beautiful woman touching your face?" He muttered to me, making me pull my fingers back instantly.

"No, I don't." I said, closing my eyes, too. As soon as I closed my eyes I saw them again; those pictures of guns. I couldn't help it; I screamed. I screamed for my life and opened my eyes, trying to get rid of the pictures invading my mind.

"Bella?! Bella?" Edward yelled, shaking me. My eyes focused on his body leaning above me, the look of terror on his beautiful face. I didn't want him to be scared. He relaxed slightly when I looked at him properly, probally sensing I could see him.

"Edward," I sobbed, unable to stop the tears from flowing down my face. "Edward, they were everywhere." He pulled me up towards him and tucked my head under his chin, rubbing soothing circles into my back. I heard the door open and close once, twice, but didn't open my eyes. I could hear my mum talking to Carlisle, but I didn't listen to the conversation. I took a deep breath in, remembering Edwards scent and was extremely grateful for the way it seemed to soothe me quickly.

I opened my eyes slowly, admitting to myself that I would have to eventually. Carlisle came up behind Edward and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward pulled back from me and looked at me properly. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before laying me back down. I held onto his arm, but he tugged it free and knelt beside me.

"I won't leave you." He promised, taking my hand again. I nodded before turning to look at Carlisle.

"Guns." I told him. "It's the guns."

_

* * *

_

Authors note; Okay, kudos to whoever got it. This chapter is longer than a lot of my others :) Okay, time for an explanation.

_Anxiety disorders can range from mild panic attacks to fully fledged attacks, and in rare cases a heart attack (when the heart has been put under too much pressure from a panic attack). Bella's attack was triggered first with the phone call, as this was the first time in years that she had thought in depth about Charlie and his death. As you probally guessed, it got worse with the 'attack' at the date, and was completed with the television programme. The symptoms to an anxiety disorder are panic attacks, heart problems, hallucinations, blurred vision and extreme migraines. Also, anxiety disorders can bring depression, too, as well as eating disorders and sometimes even memory loss._

_I would like to finish this fic by either Christmas or New Year, and we will get there faster with reviews. That was really bad bribery, but hey, who cares?! Also, do you reckon we could hit 550 by the time this is over? It's up to you guys, I guess. I just write the stories. :) Again, since I'm feeling sensitive, no heart-breaking flames please._

**Review? :)**


	46. Part Forty Six

_Authors note; Christmas! WHOOOO! Gosh, that year passed quickly. Well, I wish you all a very merry Christmas, and I love you so much! You have made this fanfiction, what it is, and I really couldn't have done this without my awesome readers! Okay, so I'm not going to go on and on because I know you want to read this, BUT there is an author's note at the bottom. Merry Christmas!_

_Disclaiming: I don't own Edward. Edward, however, does own me._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Forty-six.**

Carlisle and my mum left after about five minute's discussion with me. Carlisle said that he didn't want to talk about it too much in case it triggers another attack, so we just talked about trivial, unimportant things. Mum left in order to call up some people; tell them I was okay. Edward also tried to make a quick escape, but my grip on his arm was too strong. He told me I should sleep, but I couldn't sleep without him beside me anymore.

"Edward, why are you avoiding me?" I asked, trying to hold back a yawn, threatening to break my cover.

"I'm not," He told me. I raised one eyebrow. He sighed. "I needed to talk to Carlisle, but it can wait. I'd much rather be here with you." He pulled the blanket a little closer to our bodies, wrapping it around me tighter and pulling me to his chest. I took a deep breath in, smelling his natural scent.

"Why were you… weird yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" I lifted my head slightly to look in his eyes.

"I don't know. You seemed… off. Excited, but miserable at the same time. Thinking about it, so did Alice." He sighed again.

"You noticed that, did you?" I nodded. "Well, we are excited about prom coming up, I guess. Her excitement is mine." He smiled as he spoke of his sister. "But… there was something…"

"What?" I urged, moving my elbows to his chest to get a better view of his face. He sighed _again, _tucking loose strands of hair behind my ears.

"I don't know. Alice said she saw something happening and it made us uneasy." I rolled my eyes. Alice and her visions. "Bella, don't think like that. This time it came true." My eyes widened and he nodded. "I know, right? I don't know why; last time she had one of these things it never did happen, and then all of a sudden… this one does…" He trailed off, his eyes flickering to something behind my back.

"So… what was the vision?" I asked cautiously; it seemed like he didn't want to tell me.

"She saw you in hospital." He told me in a strained voice.

"Really?! Wow. She actually got it right!" I smiled. Alice had always told me about these things she saw but they never were about any of us. Only select few of her visions had happened. I looked back at Edward and he seemed… in pain? "Edward, what's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be in here." He whispered to me, burning a hole in my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I should have called you. I was going to call you last night, I was so close, but I just… didn't. If I had then you wouldn't be in here." He closed his eyes. I slapped him on the chest lightly, frustrated at his way of thinking. Why was he so desperate to ruin every moment we had together with self loathing?

"Nothing could have prevented this, Edward. Shut up." He smiled at my attempt to tell him off. I rolled back onto my side of the bed, trying to keep myself from falling off. Not that that was possible anyway, Edward practically had a death grip around my waist.

"Sleep." He told me. I put my hand on his chest, breathing in deeply and tried to sleep. I didn't get too far before I felt shuffling beneath me.

"Where on earth do you think you're going? Trying to escape again?" I asked, still not opening my eyes.

"No," He defended, sounding hurt. "I wanted to go and get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You will be."

"Doubt it." He laughed at my stubbornness before relaxing again. "Could you tell me exactly what Alice saw?" I could tell he was reluctant. He shifted beneath me again before taking a deep breath. He wriggled again, and I moved my head slightly and opened my eyes. "Are you going to tell me or just put it off?" I scolded.

"I was hoping to put it off." He smiled innocently at me. I glared at him.

"Fine, whatever. Don't tell me." I said, huffing and rolling over so that my back was to him. Of course I wanted to know, but he didn't know that.

"Bella," He moaned. "Don't do this." He pulled on my waist, trying to get me to roll back over and face him. I didn't move an inch. "I don't think I can stand not seeing your face." He breathed in my ear, raising goose bumps. "Please turn around." He begged me. "Do you want me to get on my knees? Because I will." He promised, shifting as if to move from the bed to the floor. As much as I would have loved to see him on his knees in front of me, I couldn't be certain that he would get back in the bed with me or try to escape.

"Fine." I mumbled, rolling back over to look in his eyes. His green eyes sparkled into mine, happiness swimming around. He smiled at me, smug at his easy victory. I pretended to scowl at him, but I couldn't keep from melting a little under his gaze, eventually smiling back at him. "Will you tell me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"Okay," He sighed. "She saw you unconscious in you bed, and then in the hospital." He fidgeted a little. "Obviously, I don't know the details; I'm not a mind reader," He chuckled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "But that's what she said. She seemed pretty shaken about it, too."

"How long ago did she have the vision?"

"About two nights ago." I nodded in understanding. That would explain why he was acting strange. I didn't really notice it in Alice, hell, I didn't really see Alice. I just thought how strange it was that she seemed to be… avoiding me. My focus was completely on Edward and his strange behaviour; I didn't have nearly enough room in my mind to worry over Alice, too.

Carlisle walked in, again, right on cue.

"Edward, I think you should leave." Carlisle told him, not looking at me at all.

"What? Why?" I asked, desperate for him to stay.

"I need to speak to you." Carlisle told me, not changing his tone.

"Anything you can tell me you can tell Edward." I insisted. I could tell he was cracking. I smiled in my mind; Carlisle wasn't usually that easy to win over.

"Bella…" Carlisle trailed off, looking at his fingers.

_

* * *

_

Authors note; Gosh, I didn't expect it to end there, did you? I think that next chapter (or one after) will be the last one, and then the epilogue will be up by new years at the latest EVER. Gosh, I am rather overwhelmed with this.

_**Okay, **__so I guess this is a game of __piece the pieces together and first person to get it right wins a cookie with Edward on it! Yay!_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

**Hey, make my day and review? :)**


	47. Part Forty Seven

_Authors note; Hey you bunch of crazy kids. I don't know why, but I keep having this crazy need to do authors note's at the bottom... read it!_

_Disclaiming: I don't own Edward. Edward, however, does own me._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Forty-seven.**

"_Bella…" Carlisle trailed off, looking at his fingers._

I looked at him expectantly. It unnerved me; the way he looked down at his fingers. This hospital was his second home; he always seemed to be comfortable, calm. But now… not so much. It sent cold shivers down my spine, knowing that this was probally bad news.

"Carlisle…" I urged, desperate to hear the news. Good news or bad news, I needed to know.

"Okay, you have two options. I'm finding this hard to say… you know…" he trailed off again.

"No, not really." I smirked, trying to be at least a little happy before bad news crashed around me.

"Since you're like a family member." He ran a hand through his hair, muttering, "I feel so helpless." I didn't comment, unsure whether or not I was supposed to hear that last comment. I felt quite calm, unusually. But I was certain, whatever was wrong with me, it would not win. "There isn't really anything we can do for you." He said, so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked before me, looking straight at his father. "What about a prescription? Surely the meds could calm her down?" His voice started rising, getting a little louder and faster. "What do you mean there is nothing you can do?! There must be something!" He yelled. I flinched away, covering my ears.

Seeing Edward angry was like my own personal hell. Heat radiated from him in all directions, making me flustered. His normally sweet, velvet voice coursed through my ears and into my veins, pumping his desperate words all around my body. His eyes looked almost black, staring at Carlisle not even blinking. Carlisle, to my amazement, didn't even flinch under Edward's furious stare. I would have felt as if I were having a hole burned into my chest.

"As I said, you have two options. The only medication we could possibly prescribe you has side effects."

"Which are?" I asked, eager to see if I could handle it.

"You wouldn't be able to attend school for at least a month. The main side effects, which are extremely common and have occurred in eight out of ten, is tiredness, nausea, diorreha, and those are just the physical effects. The tiredness can be as little as getting less sleep at night, to complete insomnia; hence you probally wouldn't be able to attend school. We would take another test on your mental condition after a month to see if your mind has reacted in a positive way, and if it has you would be able to return to school." He paused. He didn't look at me, and I looked straight ahead at the wall and processed what he had just said. I couldn't miss school for a month, that's for sure. Finals. I would definitely flunk my finals.

"'Just the physical effects.'" I quoted him. "What are the mental effects?" He still didn't look at me.

"It can vary, the most common being depression." I took a big gulp of air. Of all the words he had said since coming into this room, that one word hit me like a battering ram.

"What if it doesn't work?" Edward asked for me, probally noting my current state of incapability to form any kind of coherent sentence.

"That will bring us to option two. You could always go straight to option two; skipping the medicine. Option two is almost certain to stabilise your brain and stop your panic attacks. So you could just ignore the medication, since it may not work, and save time by going straight to option two."

"What _is _option two?" Her voice startled me a little, not expecting it. I didn't even notice my mum come in.

"Option two is to send you to a home in west Oregon, which specialises in your kind of cases." I gasped. Why does he need to send me to a home? Is he trying to ridicule me? Take away all of my confidence, all of my self esteem by sending me to some kind of house filled with crazy people? "Bella, please calm down." I heard his voice, I heard the words, but they meant nothing to me.

He was tying to send me away without my mum, without Edward, without Alice. He was trying to rip everything good out of my life. I felt as if… I was being ripped apart. One side of me, my rational side, was telling me to believe him, trust him, and go away. Part of me wanted to be well for Edward. Part of me said that I was useless if I didn't get better. But the other side of me was telling me that I shouldn't go. I would rather be with Edward and not get better than be without him. Who knew what I would be coming back to? What if I were gone for a month? Two months? Six months? Would Edward have someone else by the time I got back? Will he still want me?

"Bella? Are you listening to me? You need to listen to me." Carlisle told me, his voice a little shaky. I snapped my eyes to meet his, and saw some kind of pain in his eyes. My eyes flittered to Edwards, surprised to see tears staining his face. I wanted to hold him. Angels weren't supposed to cry. I looked back to Carlisle, who was looking at Edward. That must have been the only time I had ever seen so much pain in Carlisle's eyes, looking at his son cry. It broke my heart. I didn't even look at my mum, fear of what I may see. But soon I felt dull. Numb. Emotionless, just determination had a momentary spotlight.

"How long would I go for?"

"It's hard to say." Carlisle said, still looking at Edward, who was staring out of the window. "Depends on how you improve."

"What's it like there?"

"There are five, last time I heard, psychologists and three doctors. There are only about thirteen people living there at the moment. It's very nice. You would like it." He added weakly. I nodded at him. "There is something else I could tell you that may influence your decision."

"Hit me." I said, eager, hoping for the good news I was so desperate for.

"You could take someone with you. It has been proven that people who go alone take almost twice as long to recover." I stared at him. I couldn't have asked for better news. I turned to face Edward, who was looking straight at me. The look in is eyes held so much hurt. If I didn't need to look at him, just so that I didn't get withdrawal symptoms, I wouldn't have looked. I felt tears brimming over my own eyes.

How could he still love me, broken as I am?

I willed back the tears, holding them in so fiercely.

"Mum?" I turned to look at her. She was full on bawling her eyes out, Phil next to her. Again, I didn't even notice him come in, but he must have done with Mum. Phil was rubbing soothing circles into her back, and opened his mouth to speak for her.

"We will be by you no matter what you choose, Bella." I smiled slightly at his support. "I know you don't really remember me, but we used to have such fun together. I loved you so much; you were so cute. I still do love you Bella." He paused and began to laugh. "That sounded really weird, didn't it?" He asked. I shook my head at him, telling him silently that I appreciated every word. "I love your mum. Your mum loves you. So I love you too. We will support you, whatever you decide." He ended his little speech.

Phil was practically a stranger to me, but hearing those words of love and encouragement spurred me on, leading me to my decision. I had never felt so touched by anyone before, and the way Phil looked at me with so much hope in his eyes made me feel… almost complete again. And the way he looked at mum made me dream of the day Edward looked at me like that. Me and him with kids running about. I sighed wistfully at my mini-dream, and then giggled at the way I could get so side-tracked, especially in this conversation.

I looked back at my mum, but sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to talk. I wanted desperately to speak with her, to ask her what she thought about everything. Instead I turned back to Edward, who was still looking at me. He came back to me, on his knees by the side of the bed, leaning his elbows beside me. I looked down at him, hating the way his tears had left stains on his cheeks.

"Bella, let me go with you." He said, taking one of my hands in his.

_

* * *

_

Authors note; Hum. This was a little longer than usual. Anyway, I know I said just two more chapters then the epilogue, but hey, I lied. This one, another one and then epilogue. I promise. (kinda) **S**

_**o hey, how many reviews can we get? **__Oh, and please don't ask me about the date thing, I'm on it!_

_**And what do you want Bella to say, to Edward? Let me know in a review.**_

**Speaking of reviews, review? :)**


	48. Part Forty Eight

_Authors note; I'm having a moan at the bottom of the page. Oh My Edward. __**Did you guys know this was the last freakin' chapter? Enjoy it! **_

_Disclaiming: OME._

**My Best Friend**

**Part Forty-eight.**

"_Bella, let me go with you." He said, taking one of my hands in his._

"What?" I asked, looking at him with wide eyes. "No, no way!" I said, taking my hand away.

"Why not?" He asked me, the hurt previously in his eyes doubled over. I looked at him, angry, repulsed, scared… but I wanted him to come with me.

"Because you will flunk your finals! There is no way you're taking time off for me!" The idea of Edward failing… because of me… made my heart break. He had worked so hard and then to take off time… just… I was at a loss for words.

"Let me take care of you." He begged, reaching back to take my hand. I let him take it, revelling in the warmth his hands transferred onto my own cold ones. But he wouldn't win. Of all the years I was head over heels with Edward, obeying his every whim due to his smile, today I would break through. I was determined to win this, to stand my ground.

"Edward, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

I pursed my lips and shook my head furiously. He sighed at me before getting up and running a hand through his hair. I knew exactly what he was thinking. _'Why are you being so difficult Bella? Why won't you let me help you? Why don't you want me?' _I opened my mouth, answering the questions I knew he was thinking.

"I'm not being difficult Edward, you are. I don't need you to help me. Yes, I want you. Of course, but I don't want you like this. I don't want you to be away from family just so you can come to a different state with me while I'm in some loony hospital. What kind of fun would I be?"

"Let me be with you. Why are you pushing me away?"

I looked away. I didn't want to answer the question, because I knew he was right, and I didn't have an answer for him. I had everything I wanted, yet I was ignoring it. No one else was in the room anymore. We seemed to be in our own little world.

"Because… because you shouldn't want me anymore." I whispered, and as soon as I had said it I hoped to god that he didn't hear it. Of course he heard it. I didn't look at him, feeling disgusted with myself. I was throwing everything he had ever given me back in his face, and it wasn't fair at all.

But what _was _fair? Why was I in hospital? That definitely isn't fair. And the fact that I felt as if I had rejected Edward – that wasn't fair. The last thing I wanted him to feel is rejected. Okay, I was rejecting him, but not in that sense. In five years time he will thank me for not letting him come with me. He will be some sort of famous doctor and would have forgotten about me; he would be absolutely consumed with work and won't have time for me. But that's okay. It's what he wants, but he just doesn't know it yet. This is almost as important to me as it is for him. He has no sense of looking to the future. Correction, he has no sense of looking towards _his own _future.

"Why the hell would I not want you?"

"Because; I'm no good anymore."

* * *

Edward left, face red and fists clenched. I didn't look at him as he walked out of the door, but I knew he shot me one last glance. I couldn't tell how he looked at me, and more importantly, I didn't care. I was too tired to care about anything, and I fell asleep.

I woke up by the sound of the door opening and closing, just the one time. I didn't open my eyes, wondering if it were Edward, and if so not wanting to speak to him immediately, but when I heard the clang of heels hitting the floor, I ripped my eyes open.

"Alice!" I squealed, so happy to see another female other than my mum. Edward had been my only constant visitor, minus Carlisle.

"Hey Bella." He said, half-heartedly, and gave me a sided hug. She sat on the chair Edward last sat in, and looked at me. I scrunched my eyebrows together, trying to figure out what was wrong – her expression was practically impossible to figure out. "Bella," She began, and I knew exactly what was coming. "He cried for you Bella. He can't be left behind."

I sighed. "You don't understand." I muttered, rolling over so that my back faced her. A little out of order, I admit, but I needed to think without looking at her. As much as I tried to get away from her stare, I knew she was boring holes into the back of my head.

"You're not going on your own." She ignored my previous comment. "Either you take Edward or I'm coming." I rolled my eyes.

"What makes you think I will want you there with me? The reason I don't want Edward with me can apply to you, too." I said, rolling over again so that I was on my side facing her. I didn't seem to be able to get comfortable. It was like there was a little prick in my lower back, stabbing deeper each time I moved.

"Yes, but Edward will do whatever you say; he knows it will make you happy. Myself, however, I know what is good for you and I couldn't give a toss about what you say." She told me, smirking, looking deeply intelligent at her argument. I replied with an equally intelligent 'hmph.'

"Bella, you're rejecting him. You're wounding him." And with that, she left the room.

Realisation hit me. Of course I was going, but I would be on my own for god knows how long. I know a month perhaps, but what if I don't get better and I have to stay? Two months? Four? Six? I doubt I would last that long. The place that was supposed to get me better would no doubt send me crazy. Even more so than I already am, I guess.

* * *

Edward came back into the room, but didn't talk to me. He was back to looking out of the little window, his back to me. I stared at his back, thinking that if I stared hard and long enough, he would turn around. Unfortunately, I got a little distracted.

Edward and always stood tall, proud. Not in a bad-Mr-Darcy-type way, but in a way Edward should. He should be proud of his amazing looks, and didn't look right all hunched over. When he stared out of his window, he stood just like that; all hunched. Shoulders forward, neck hidden, hands in the worn pockets of his jeans. He looked… fragile?

Before I realised, I was crying. Before I could stop it, tears were streaming down my face, and as soon as they fell, I had no hope in hell of stopping the army that followed the first traitor tears. Edward still didn't look at me, but then I realised, although my mouth was open, and my mind was saying his name, my mouth was dry. Nothing came out.

I had ruined it. Ruined _us. _Just because I was stubborn. If Edward wanted to come, I should let him. If he wasn't worried about the future, neither was I.

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong?" He asked, frantic and leaped over to my bed. He put each of his knees so that my knees were in between his, and levered forward to cup my face in his hands. His thumbs ran across my cheekbones, momentarily soothing me. Just his touch sent me all relaxed, but sent electric shocks through me, all at the same time.

"Edward," I choked between sobs, now coming loud and fast. "Edward."

"What, what it is you need Bella?"

"Take care of me."

* * *

Carlisle came back into the room, and Edward told him of our agreement. Carlisle said that we would be leaving next month, and I could leave the hospital tomorrow. 'Take whatever you think you will need' he said soothingly when I asked about what we should pack. I nodded, although he didn't really soothe me at all. But it did give me an excuse to finish tidying my room.

"It's getting late." Edward informed me. "You should sleep now." I nodded, but gripped onto his arm tighter when he shuffled in order to leave.

"Why do you have an aversion to staying with me?" I asked, not opening my eyes. He was silent for a few moments, and I guess he had taken it the wrong way. I was about to correct his thoughts when he beat me to it.

"I don't. I thought I was a little uncomfortable to sleep beside. I'm not really that warm at the moment, and I don't want you catching a cold or anything."

"Shut up and come back here." I demanded, and smiled when I felt the bed shift.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered, burying his face in the crook of my neck, and taking a deep breath into my hair. I smiled as I felt his breath on my shoulder.

"I love you too, Edward." I told him, before rolling over onto my side. I smiled even wider as I felt his arms wrap around me, keeping me safe from anything and everything.

_

* * *

_

Authors note; OKAY! Wow. This was the last chapter. Longer than usual, and I hope you enjoyed it! At first I thought that I was cramming too much into this chapter, but hey, just go with the flow.

***MOAN ALERT* *MOAN ALERT* *MOAN ALERT* *MOAN ALERT*** ***MOAN ALERT* *MOAN ALERT* *MOAN ALERT* *MOAN ALERT***

_You know what I hate? People that tell you that they don't like your story, but don't leave a signed review. I hate this because that means I can't talk to them about it. I also hate it when they just tell you that it sucks. That doesn't help me get any better, does it? This is my first (not one-shot) that I have written for fanfiction. I know it's not that good, but how am I supposed to improve when you just tell me that you hate it? It just makes me feel bad._

***END OF MOAN* *END OF MOAN* *END OF MOAN* *END OF MOAN* *END OF MOAN* *END OF MOAN* *END OF MOAN* *END OF MOAN***

_There will be an extra long author's note on the epilogue. __**Make sure you read it, Dammit!**_

**Happy New Year!**

(It's only eleven over here.)

**Review?**


	49. Epilouge

_Authors note; This isn't really what you would call a traditional epilogue, but I want to keep the doors open in case I decide on a sequel, __**which I will post an authors note about. **_

_Disclaiming: Twilight still isn't mine… :(_

**My Best Friend**

**Epilogue.**

As soon as I got into my room I did a quick survey. My desk was still messy, but you could see the floor which was a bonus. My bed was made, to my surprise, and I tried to think back to whom the last person in here was, but I wasn't sure if mum had come in while I was in the hospital. But then I decided I didn't care, since I was leaving and it wouldn't really be my room for a while.

I pulled the duvet back, planning to lie down. The day had been an emotional strain. Correction, my whole month had been an emotional strain.

There, sitting hidden under my duvet was that little red notebook. I recalled seeing it on my desk before I got taken into the hospital, but I didn't remember putting it in my bed.

Picking it up, I rolled into the bed, pulling the duvet right up to my chin. I flipped it around in my hands, desperately trying to remember it, but I couldn't think where I had seen it before. Only one way to find out, I sighed, opening it to the first page.

My first instinct was to smile at the messy handwriting, all over the place. In the corner it told me I was seven when I first wrote in it. I laughed. The words were hard to read, but when I read the first entry I sat up, looking closer, reading more carefully. I crossed my legs beneath me and tucked my cold toes into the backs of my knees.

I turned a few more pages, not reading myself on the pages. It was like I was reading a book, made up, or like I was intruding on a little girl's private diary. _My_ private diary. But I couldn't put it down.

Every entry had Edward in it. Every single one. It was like my childhood was spent with every waking moment thinking of Edward, and reading it opened the floodgates.

There was a small mention in the first part telling me about someone called Jake, and I hoped with all I had that I could remember him, but I couldn't. I knew that I had a friend before Edward, but I was way off with the name. I wished to recall a face, or something we had done together, but I turned a blank.

I could see my handwriting improve, and my English was getting gradually better. But it wasn't any of this that astonished me. It was the fact of realisation that slapped me across the face, leaving such a burning sting.

I had been in love with Edward since the moment I had met him. Every single page, every word, simply expressed everything I had ever felt for him. There was anger there, sadness, happiness, love, all in a little girl's diary. I was shocked.

"Bella!" The voice made me jump and I instinctively snapped the book shut, stuffing it under my pillow. The door creaked open revealing Alice, eyes wide and bright. "Guess what?" She asked excitedly. _Please don't play Bella Barbie, please don't play Bella Barbie, please… _"Bella Barbie time!" I groaned.

"No, Alice. I need to pack."

"Ah," She said mischievously. "But that can wait. Do you know what is happening in approximately two and a half hours, Bella?" _Edward finds my dead body? _"Prom!" She squealed. Oh. No. Please. I shook my head.

"No, no… no, no." I muttered crawling backwards away from the little pixie with a brown bag in her hand. My back hit the wall, and she chuckled evilly. "Please no." I begged.

"Oh, yes." She cackled. _Oh dear god…_

* * *

"Oh thank god!" I yelled as a knock came at the door.

"Oh no, you stay here, I will answer the door." Alice told me, pushing my shoulders down.

"But it's my house!" I yelled at her back before the bathroom door clicked shut. I could hear the front door opening vaguely, and the deep voice of a man. Edward coming for me or Jasper coming for Alice? I hoped for the sake of my life it was Edward. That brought another thought to my mind; when would Alice get ready? She had spent the whole time working on me while she was still in her jeans and blouse. Unless she was going to be so outrageous and wear that to prom… ha.

I strained my ears in a desperate attempt to hear any other sounds. Nothing apart from tiny feet walking up the stairs. Alice.

"Who is that?" I demanded as she got her fingers back to my hair.

"Oh, no one of importance."

"Liar." I accused, staring at her menacingly through the mirror. She just shrugged and acted all innocent, so I sighed and gave up. I would never win against Alice, ever.

To my surprise, it was just five minutes later when she announced she was finished. From what she was giving away (very little) I had gathered that Edward was downstairs, in my living room, in a tux. And that was something I just could not wait to see.

I didn't even look in the mirror; I just ran out into the hallway, losing my step just the one time and ambled into the living room. And there he was.

I literally had the breath knocked out of me. He was stunning. And he was all mine.

"Bella." He breathed, looking me up and down. I blushed, but continued to look at him regardless. He smiled when he connected his eyes with mine, and took the steps between us, closing his arms around me. "Bella." He breathed, kissing the top of my head. Absolutely everything was perfect at that moment. Everything was exactly how I wanted it to be. "Bella." He said my name a little more urgently. I lifted my head off his chest to look at him.

"I need to tell you something before we go. I don't want to ruin the night by not telling you." I nodded. "Carlisle talked to one of the psychologists. She will be looking after you, and she said she wants you to be prepared to answer questions about what happened on our date." He spoke in a quick whisper, reminding me of Alice when she was exited. I just nodded, pushing it to the back of my mind, not wanting it to ruin the night.

"You look breathtaking Bella." Be said, his eyes glittering. He bent down towards me, and I stretched myself taller to meet him. My eyes fluttered closed as soon as his lips brushed against mine.

I didn't care that I was crazy. I didn't care that I may be having hallucinations. I didn't care what anyone at school thought of me, anyone in town thought of me, anyone in the world thought of me. I didn't care that my dad was being replaced by Phil; I didn't care that my mum might not miss me as much as she would have done without Phil there. I didn't care if I was officially mentally unwell.

Because I had Edward, and nothing else in the world mattered apart from the one fact.

**Fin.**

_Authors note; WOW. So, expect an authors note as soon as this is posted, and I really suggest you read it!_


	50. Sequel News

**Wow.**

**So I just wanted to say how amazing you have all been.**

**You guys made this brilliant for me.**

**I would thank all of you, but I have to go to bed in a second, lmao.**

**And I wanted to give you all a song for the whole story.**

**Winter Song -Sara Bareilles & Ingrid Michaelson.**

**I actually have _XX Kaa Em Ess_ to thank for that, since she told me about it and I have been addicted ever since. Go read her song-fic – Is love alive? It made me cry.**

**Down to business! Okay…**

**SEQUEL: Do you want a sequel? Let me know in a review.**

**SUGGESTION: I reckon you should add me onto your author's alerts (if you haven't already) and then you will know if I do do a sequel. So yeah, I would recommend that.**

**Finally, I will have a new fic up soon. It's called Wishes. Here is the full summary:**

Patient No. 173D, Isabella Swan. Ward three. I don't want people to feel sorry for me. Just because I'm dying it doesn't mean I need anyone else to buy me flowers or send me get well soon cards. Because I won't get well soon, whether you send me a card or not. I just want to complete my wishes.

People say that love conquers all. But in all honesty, does it? Can it make all of your dreams come true? Can it rise above all of your demons? Can it beat death? AU AH OOC E/B.

**I would love it if some of you could read it.**

**Actually, this is my finally.**

**THANK YOU! MY GOD THIS HAS BEEN AMAZING!**

**PS If I do do a sequel, I will put another authors note on here to remind people, just in case I'm not on your authors alerts.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

_I love you all so much. This has been amazing. I couldn't have asked for better readers._

**Oh, one more thing. I'm not usually one to favour people, but XX Kaa Em Ess and twilighter4ever-ec4e - there was not a hope in hell this would have been completed with either of you. I love you guys!**

Kai, Thnx BAI!

Love you :) X X X


End file.
